Just So Right
by lalagirl2418
Summary: Jack is a bad boy loves to play around and is just weird but sweet once you get to know him. Kim is new to Seaford High and hates guys who are cocky and full of themselves. They meet suddenly and everything is just awkward. What happens when they spend a month together in one of their houses? Definitely Kick, Jace, Millie, and Keddie. Will have cussing.
1. Different Personalities

**I'm here with a new story! I choose Idea #3! I'm changing a few things to the storyline I had planned originally but it is still basically the same! I'm still going to be updating Summer Time is Loving Time, my other story, so keep reading that one too! Love you guys! Onto ze story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any songs mentioned! I only own the storyline!**

**Chapter 1~ Different Personalities**

**Kim's POV~**

Who is texting me this early?! I thought to myself as I woke up and saw it was 5 am. I didn't have to wake up until 6 am but I got up anyway. Today was the first day of school and I was transferring to Seaford High with my BFF, Grace, instead of going to Cali Preparatory Academy like I did last year. I picked up my phone and saw that the text was from Grace.

(**Grace-Bold **_Kim-Italics_)

**Hey Kimster! ;) **

**Are you ready for your first day **

**of school at Seaford High with me! :)**

I knew Grace was super excited that I was **FINALLY **going to the same school as her again. We've known each other since we 4 years old but she moved from our hometown, Nashville, Tennessee when we were about 8 years old. We always kep in touch though. I actually just moved here 8 months ago and I was so excited until my mom told us we weren't going to the same school. We begged and begged but it didn't work. Knowing she was excited I actually texted her back even though I was absolutely exhausted.

_Hey Gracie-bell! ;)_

_I'm so ready to go to Seaford High with you ._

_I'm practically screaming my head off. _

_One question though? _

_Why are you awake this early?! _

_I don't have to get up 'til 6! :)_

**Well, I wanted to make sure you were up **

**so we could plan out your outfit. **

**You have to look cute for your first day! ;)**

_Wait, how are we going to plan my outfit _

_if you aren't even here?_

**Actually, I am here!**

**Open you door! ;)**

I went to open my door and Grace was standing there in a green and blue plaid button up shirt that wasn't buttoned with a blue v-neck under it, white skinny jeans, purple converses, and converse earrings to match.

"Ta-da! I'm here!" Grace said as she invited herself into my room.

"Wait why are you even here so early?" I asked.

"Well let's just say I got up at 4 this morning because I was soooo excited for today. So I got ready and headed over here so we could get all "geared up" for today. You are going to look totes be-yond! I mean it wasn't a long walk our anything. I'm only two houses down." She said with a smile.

"You know if you weren't my BFF and if I wasn't so happy that I'm going to school with you I would've slapped you by now but you're you. So let's pick out my outfit!" We headed for my huge walk-in closet and picked out a mustache crop tee, a yellow tank top to go under it, Malibu blue skinny jeans, and brown 2" heel boots. Then we curled my hair, did my makeup, and it was already 6:30 once we finished. We didn't have to be at school until 7:30 so we discussed the do's and don'ts of Seaford High.

"Well, first make sure you avoid Donna Tobin." Grace said.

"How do I know it's her?" I asked.

"Well just look for a slutty looking bitch sticking her tongue down a guy's throat and you will know it's her."

"Seems easy enough. So what about teachers and classes?"

"Well, as you know already, my aunt is the principal, so I got her to configure our schedules so we have all our classes together. The only teachers you really have to watch out for are Mr. Patterson, our biology teacher, and Mrs. Smith, our ELA teacher. Mr. Patterson is honestly just flat-out rude and Ms. Smith is just mean and evil. All the other teachers are actually either really nice or retarded so you can pretty much do anything with them."

"That works. I'm glad you're my BFF, Grace." I said while giving her a hug.

"I'm glad we're BFFs too, Kim." She said with a smile. We continued to talk about the do's and don'ts and it was already 7 so we headed downstairs. My mom was fixing breakfast.

"Hi Ms. Crawford." Grace said cheerfully.

"Hi Grace. Remember don't call me Ms. Crawford, call me Kathy. Ms. Crawford is mother." My mom said sweetly.

"Sorry, I forgot Kathy." Grace said with a laugh.

"So mom what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well the bacon is on the counter and the oatmeal is in the microwave." Kathy said. We ate our oatmeal and saw it was already 7:15 so we grabbed our things and some bacon and headed to my car. Luckily, we only live five minutes from Seaford High.

"Thanks, Kathy!" Grace said as we walked outside.

"Bye, mom! Love you!" I said as we got in my car.

"Bye, Honey! Love you too!" Kathy replied as she went back inside to finish cooking her omelet. We arrived at the school with ten minutes to spare and Grace ran inside to get our locker assignments. I stayed outside and got my registration forms out of the back seat. I had all of my things and my brand new backpack and I ran into someone as I headed for the door.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't-." I stopped as I looked at who I ran into. It was a long brown-haired boy and with two cute moles on either side of his face.

"New kid, huh?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I've been here in Seaford for the past 8 months but today's my first day at here at Seaford High."

"I didn't ask for your life history. Just don't run into me again or we'll have some serious problems." He snapped and continued to walk into the school. Who knocked him the wrong way? I thought to myself as I went into the school to find Grace. I walked into the office and Grace met me at the front desk.

"Hey girl. I thought you were coming in before now?" asked Grace.

"Well, I was going to come in earlier but I ran into some rude guy. Is there someone you forgot to remind me about?" I asked after answering her question.

"No...I don't think so. How about you describe him to me?"

"Well he had long, brown hair and two moles on either side of his face. He also had this kind of signature smirk. A smirk I've never seen before."

"Oh...I did forget to remind you about someone." Grace said with a long pause.

"Well...who is he and what's with the long pause?"

"His name is Jack. Jack Brewer. He and I well..." She trailed off.

"You guys what?" I asked curiously.

"Well we...you know...dated."

"OMG! You didn't tell me you ever had a boyfriend!"

"Well I don't like to talk about it."

"Why girl?"

"Well Jack was my first crush and I was his first crush too. So we were in the 6th grade and he kissed me under the basketball hoop and we started dating."

"Awww! That's so cute! Wait why did you guys break up then?"

"Well we were young and stupid so we both basically cheated on each other in the 8th grade after we dated for two whole years. I was devastated. I mean he was pretty cocky, really conceited, and a total badass so it wasn't absolutely oto hard to get over him."

"Awwww Grace! Give me a hug!" I said reaching out to her. "So wait, who did you guys cheat on each other with?" I asked after we hugged for about a minute.

"Well, I made out with Brody Carlson and he made out with Donna Tobin."

"Wait so that's why you don't like Donna so much?"

"Well that's one reason but she is just a flat-out slutty bitch. Well we need to get to class, girl."

"Ok. What do we have first?"

"Well, first we have music/vocals."

"That's be-yond!"

"Yeah! It totes is! I know how much you like music so I asked my aunt to make sure we had it as our first class together. Oh and here's your schedule by the way."

"Thanks girl." I said as I looked at my schedule.

**1st Period- Music/Vocals- Ms. Taylor**

**2nd Period- ELA- Ms. Smith**

**3rd Period- Gym- Coach Thompson**

**4th Period- History- Mr. Richards**

**5th Period- Lunch**

**6th Period- Biology- Mr. Patterson**

**7th Period- Math- Ms. Welsh**

"We better head to our lockers. The bell is going to ring in 5 minutes." Grace said after I looked over my schedule.

"Ok. Let's go." I said as we rushed to find our lockers which were right around the corner. We got our things and headed to Music/Vocals. Once we walked in the classroom, sadly enough, we saw Jack.

"Oh, you must be Kim." said a lady who looked like she was in her early twenties.

Assuming she was our teacher, "Yes, I am and you must be Ms. Smith." I said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Well, class this is Kim Crawford. She is new to Seaford High but I'm informed she has lived in Seaford fr the past 8 months. I want you guys to be extra kind to her, especially since she is new." Ms. Smith said and got some wolf whistles and rude comments in return. "Well Kim, can you sing?" She asked sweetly.

"A little." I replied shyly.

"Well can you give us a song?"

"Sure." I said with some confidence.

_Think the clouds are clogging up my brain _

_Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face _

_And I'm stuck up in the storm eye _

_I guess I'll be alright _

_Oh (uh oh uh oh) _

_Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) _

_Then it hits me like _

_Oh (uh oh uh oh) _

_Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_And you're that wind that swept me off my feet _

_Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees _

_That's what Dorothy was afraid of _

_The sneaky tornado _

_Oh (uh oh uh oh) _

_Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) _

_There's no place like home (Uh oh uh oh) _

_Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_ Locking up my heart _

_It's like every time the wind blows_

_ I feel it tearing us apart_

_ Every time he smiles_

_ I let him in again _

_Everything is fine _

_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain _

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain _

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel_

_ Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world _

_Yeah, it's twisting up my insides_

_ Can't hide it on the outside _

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_ Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) _

_Yeah, it hits me like _

_Oh (uh oh uh oh) _

_Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_And that's when you hold me, you hold me _

_You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely _

_Say we made it through the storm now _

_But I'm still on the look out _

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_ Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) _

_The air's getting cold _

_(Uh oh uh oh) Cold_

_I'm boarding up the windows _

_Locking up my heart _

_It's like every time the wind blows_

_ I feel it tearing us apart _

_Every time he smiles_

_ I let him in again _

_Everything is fine_

_ When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain _

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain _

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like _

_He's got the way of the hurricane _

_And I think I'm fine like _

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like _

_He's got the way of the hurricane _

_And I think I'm fine like _

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_And I'm floating, floating _

_And I don't know when, know when I'm gonna drop_

_ He's got the way, he's got the way_

_I'm boarding up the windows _

_Locking up my heart _

_It's like every time the wind blows _

_I feel it tearing us apart _

_Every time he smiles _

_I let him in again _

_Everything is fine _

_When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain _

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the rain _

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like _

_He's got the way of the hurricane _

_And I think I'm fine like_

_ I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_He picks me up like _

_He's got the way of the hurricane _

_And I think I'm fine like _

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_Oooh ooh ooh _

_Oooh ooh ooh_

**(Shoutouts to everyone who guesses this song right. I know it's really easy.)**

"That's was amazing, Kim!" said Ms. Smith over all the whistling and clapping and cheering.

"Thank you, Ms. Smith."

"You may have a seat now." She said with a smile. I looked around and saw the only seat open was beside Jack. Then I was Grace mouth the word, _sorry_, I knew she couldn't sit with Jack so I totally understood. I mouthed back, _I'll live_, to her quickly. I went and sat by Jack and to me surprise he started talking to me.

"So you were pretty good up there, Kim."

"Thanks and why are you talking to me?"

"I just wanted to be nice. Gosh, tough crowd."

"So what happened to Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to the cocky, rude, self-centered, conceited, badass kid named Jack?"

"I am Jack and how do you know my name?" He said confusedly.

"Well, I've been stalking you on Facebook since I was 5 and I totally know everything about you."

"Wait is that sarcasm?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Ok ok. Feisty, huh?"

"You better believe it."

"Well how do you really know my name and a bunch of stuff about me?"

"So you are admitting you're all of those things?"

"Huh? Just answer me question."

"Well, I guess a little birdie told me about you."

"Who's the birdie?"

"You are so clueless."

"Haha very funny. Now tell me about how you know me?"

"A friend just told me about you. No biggie."

"What friend?"

"Your ex-girlfriend."

"Donna?"

"No. I'd never talk to that slutty bitch."

"Haha. Well have you even met her?"

"No. The little birdie told me about her."

"No, I'm really curios who this little birdie is. jUst spit it out already."

"Fine. It's Grace."

"Oh...you talked to her about me?"

"Yeah. No biggie."

"Um ok. So we should hang out sometime."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why would I hang out with cocky badass JAck?"

"I don't know. I think we would get along well."

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something?"

"Huh?"

"You see. One minute your rude and cocky, then one minute your nice and friendly, then you are just plain stupid the next. Who's the real you?"

"You know this is quite the awkward conversation."

"And now you sound like a british person."

"What?"

"You've got problems dude."

"Wait what? Do you wanna hang ou or not?"

"I don't think so. Not now at least. I'm not sure who you really are."

"What?"

"LEt's just end this conversation and pay attention to Ms. smith."

"Well can I get your phone number first?"

"Sure, whatever." I said and he pulled out a pen and handed it to me. Then I started to write my number on his hand and when I touched his palm sparks went through my body. What was that all about? I thought to myself as I handed him the pen back. Do I actually sorta like this kid? No way. Not even possible. Or is it?

**I hope you guys liked it! This is my second story and I hope you check out my other story Summer Time is Loving Time. I'm already 12 chapters into that one but im' still writing. So is Kim falling for Jack? Will they "hang out"? All questions to be answered soon! Please review this story! I need at least 3-5 reviews before I continue! I don't want to waste my time on a story people don't like! Well bye you guys! I will try to update my other story by Wednesday or Thursday!**

**~L2**


	2. New Friends and Explanations

**Hey awesome Fanfictioners! Oh my god...you guys are sooooo amazing! I got 23 reviews and 18 followers and I only published this story Sunday! You guys rock! I'm glad I finally get to update for y'all! There's one thing I want to talk about though. I received a review from TheAnonymousCritic about how I need to update because I already have more than 5 reviews. I just want this person to know that I tried to update but I have a life also. I'm dedicating a lot of time to putting out the chapters for you guys and some days my ideas don't flow the way I'd like them to. So I'm sorry to everyone who I didn't update fast enough for but I just want you to know that I'm trying very hard. Plus, I mean it's summer sometimes I like to go to the pool or hang out with my friends. Not sit at the computer all day typing. I love it and all but please just cut me some slack. Now before I forget I have shoutouts for everyone who guessed that the song in the last chapter was Hurricane by Bridgit Mender. Those people are Guest, DOUBLE007, LiveYourPassions, StayBeautiful7, bd91346, and emylova! Good job you guys! Also I'm giving my first reviewer, fiftyshadesofkay, a special shoutout! Thanks so much! Now onto ze story...**

**Chapter 2~New Friends and Explanations**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' It when Jerry gets an A on a math test...that will never happen so I will never own Kickin' It!**

**Jack's POV~**

"Yo, J-dogg!" said Jerry as I walked into our school cafeteria.

"Hi, Jerry." I said rather monotonly.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Well, first you sound really dull and second you didn't call me the swaggerwagon. So what's up?"

"I guess I'm just real confused and I don't call you the swaggerwagon."

"I thought it would be something new. But dude, the Jack Brewer is never confused. How did that happen?"

"Well I met this new girl today and she told me I have like 3 diffrent personalities and she was the first girl who didn't want to hang out with me after school."

"Woah dude! Who doesn't want to hang out with you after school?!"

"I thought the same thing! She had me real confused and she knew a bunch of stuff about me too which kind of creeped me out."

"How did she know?"

"Well she told me she talked to...um...Grace."

"You mean your hot ex-girlfriend/my girlfriend Grace?!"

"Yes! My hot ex-girlfriend/your girlfriend Grace! I still can't belive you two are dating."

"Well I guess she is a smart mamacita and dated me when she had the chance. Well what did she say about you?"

"She said I was cocky, self-conceited, rude, and a complete badass."

"Well Grace hit it right on the money."

"She really did. I hope to see her again. I don't even know her name though."

"Do you like her or something?"

"No! No way, man. I don't even know her name." I said as I started to eat my food and questioned myself. Then she walked in the cafeteria.

**Kim's POV~**

I had thought all day about that kid Jack so I decided to try to talk to Grace about it even though she doesn't like talking about him. I texted her and said:

**Meet me at our lockers before lunch. -K**

"Hey girl. What's up?" She said as she walked up.

"Well, I know how Jack is your ex-boyfriend and all but I wanted to ask you something about him."

"Oh no. Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Ok fine whatever. Shoot girl."

"Well, if he asked you to "hang out" with him after school would you do it?"

"Knowing me, probably not. You two would get along well though. So if I was you I would say yes."

"Are you serious Grace?"

"Yeah! I mean you need to make new friends!"

"Thanks girl!"

"No prob girl. Let's get to lunch." With that we walked to the cafeteria. When we walked into the cafeteria there was an awkward silence. I looked around the large cafeteria and saw guys drooling and girls quietly whispering to each other while giving me dirty looks. I really didn't know what was up.

"What's up with them?" I asked Grace quietly.

"You. You're what's up. Everybody thinks you're hot." She whispered.

"Well, can we sit down?" I whispered back.

"Sure. Follow me." She said as we walked over to a table with two girls and two boys sitting there.

"Hi, everyone." I sai as we sat down and the cafeteria grew loud again.

"Hey, guys. This is Kim, my BFF who I've told you guys about before." Grace said with a smile.

"Hi Kim, I'm Julie. I love your hair. I can totally tell it is natural." said a brown-haired girl with glasses.

"Thanks, Julie."

"No problem girl. This is my boyfriend, Milton." Julie said motioning to a boy sitting beside her who seemed tall and he had red hair. I could totally tell he was nerd material. I mean he was reading a science book, while writing math equations, and eating at the same time.

"Hi, Kim." He said after looking up from his book. "Yes! I was right! I knew you had blue eyes!"

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Well your speech pattern infers you have blue eyes and obviously you are from Tennessee like Grace." He explained.

"Thanks. I think." I said confirming he was definitely nerd material.

"Anywho, I'm Kelsey and I love designing clothes and I absolutely love your outfit. It suits you well." said the other brown-haired girl sitting across from me.

"Thanks, Kelsey." I said with a smile.

"Anytime. Oh and you can call me Kels and this is my boyfriend Eddie." She said motioning to the boy sitting beside her who was eating his food like he hadn't eaten in months.

"Hi, Kim. I'm Eddie but you knew that already." He said with his mouthful of the slop that was on his plate. I'm glad Grace and I brought our lunches.

"Yeah. I did. You live 2 houses down right?"

"Yeah. I sure do." He said as he went back to stuffing his face with food. We started to talk about things like how I liked it in Seaford and then an interesting question came up.

"So Kim do you know anything about karate?" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah. I know a little." I replied.

"Well what belt are you?" Julie asked.

"Well I'm just a...third degree black belt."

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" yelled Milton.

"You have to join our dojo!" exclaimed Kelsey.

"Wait do you guys go to the same dojo as Eddie? Bobby Wasabi?" I asked.

"They sure do." said Eddie with his mouth full of more slop.

"That's awesome. I actually picked up a registration form from one of the students there yesterday. He said his name was Rudy and he was in charge. I just thought that the sensei of the dojo was out or something." I said.

"Actually, Kim, Rudy is our sensei." explained Julie.

"Wait that living man-child is your sensei?! No offense to him but really?!" I exclaimed.

"Sadly enough, yes he is. Oh and no offense taken everyone including us, think he is a living man-child." Grace said with a smile.

"That's a shock. Well are you guys the only students at your dojo?"

"No we have a couple of classes for younger kids but other than that we are pretty much it." explained Milton.

"Are there any other older kids?" I asked.

"Yeah two other guys." said Eddie as Grace glared at him.

"Who?" I asked.

"Um...maybe we shouldn't talk about this now." said Grace shyly.

"Why not? All we were going to say is this that Jack and Jerry go to our dojo." said Eddie.

"They do?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah. Some of us wish they didn't though." said Eddie and with that Grace bolted out of the cafeteria.

"Eddie! Why would you say that?!" yelled Kelsey.

"What did I say?" He asked confusedly.

"You know how Grace broke up with Jack in the 8th grade! She's still upset!" yelled Kelsey.

"Oh sorry I forgot. She needs to get over it though. I mean she is dating Jack's best friend, Jerry, so she needs to just get over him."

"She may be dating Jerry but Jack was her first crush/boyfriend. That's something hard to get over!" exclaimed Kelsey.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" I yelled.

"What's up Kim?" asked Julie.

"Grace never told me she was dating this guy, Jerry!" I whisper-yelled noticing everyone in the lunchroom was looking at our table.

"Yeah they've been dating for about two months." said Julie.

"WHAT?! They've been dating for two WHOLE months and she never told me! I practically see her every day!" I said surprised.

"Well, to be honest, she doesn't like to talk about it because the subject of _Jack _always comes up. Wait why were you upset earlier when you heard Jack goes to our dojo?" asked Julie.

"Well, we let's just say we had an awkward "conversation" in 1st Period." I explained.

"What was the "conversation" about?" asked Kelsey.

"Well he kind of asked me to hang out with him sometime after school and he thinks we would "get along" really well. I know how Grace told me he is really cocky and self-conceited and to be he seemed pretty rude and just plain confused."

"Hey! You're talking about one my best friends, Kim!" exclaimed Eddie.

"Yeah! He's one of our best buds!" said Milton.

"Whatever. A lot of people think he has like a..." said Kelsey at a loss for words.

"A multiple personality disorder." I filled in.

"Exactly." said Kelsey.

"Technically, that isn't possible but if it was I think Jack has it." said Julie.

"Anyway, I think I will hang out with him. I know you guys said I shouldn't but Grace said it would be good for me."

"Why would GRACE of all people say that?!" exclaimed Kelsey.

"She said she's basically over him and that we would get along and I needed to make new friends. I think I guess I will just "hang out" with him at the dojo today. I'm so signing up the second the school is out." I said with a smile.

"Well lunch is almost over. We'll see you at the dojo. Oh and you should talk to Grace. She needs it." Julie said with a wink as her and Milton walked out of the cafeteria.

"So girl, what class do you have next? I have Biology and Eddie has Math." asked Kelsey.

"I have Biology too! I think Grace is in that class with us too!" I screamed quietly.

"So you wanna walk to class together?" Kelsey asked with a smile.

"Of course!" I said as we started to walk out of the cafeteria.

**Jack's POV~**

When Kim walked into the cafeteria everyone went dead silent for about ten seconds. Then, I started to hear whispers from Donna's table and they were also shooting Kim dirty looks. There were also guys drooling at the sight of her. Even Jerry was mesmerized and I had to smack him on his shoulder reminding him he had a girlfriend. I assumed everyone thought she was smoking hot. I thought she was smoking too but I didn't say anything. I hope she agrees to hang out with me. I would ask her to hang out today after school but I've got karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I wonder if Kim (I just found out her name recently from this weird nerdy kid) knows anything about karate. It would be pretty awesome if she did. It would just give her more reason to hang out with me. I mean I'm the only third degree black belt in Seaford so she probably wouldn't match up with me, but if she knew anything about karate I hope she's at least a blue belt. I guess I could ask Grace at practice this afternoon; I mean if she would actually talk to me. Things are still pretty awkward between us. I mean she is dating my best friend so it's pretty weird. I kind of wish we waited to date each other but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. She was my first crush and I was hers but we were young and stupid so what happens, happens.

"Hey Jerry. I need to get to class. I know you really don't care but I gotta go. Bye man. See you at practice later." I said as I made my way to my next class...Biology.

**I'm finally finished with Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! So what will happen during Biology? What will happen at practice at the Bobby Wasabi dojo? You'll find out in the next chapter! I'm working on Summer Time is Loving Time right this second! It should be up tomorrow! See ya guys! Love ya to death! Except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	3. Surprises and Consciences

**Hey you guys! I'm back! Sorry it took me awhile to update I had a lot of stuff the last few days with dance and me and my boyfriend decided to just have a day with just me and him Sunday so I haven't really on this much! Oh and you guys when school starts(In 17 days) I definitely won't be updating as often. I'm in all honors classes so I'll be super busy and my dance classes are jumping to 5 days a week Mon, Tues, Thurs, Fri, and Sat (ugh!) so that's another setback! Those classes are 3 hours every day but on Saturdays they are 8 hours! My life is busy! You guys might not like this chapter as much, because of Jack's conscience and I use the same curse word like 10 times and it may seem a bit rushed, but tell me what you think in a review or PM! Now I'm done rambling, onto the story...**

**Chapter 3~ Surprises and Consciences**

**Disclaimer~ Me no own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's POV~**

As Kelsey and I left the cafeteria we started to chat about school and our overall lives. She told me she was cheer captain and has been ever since the 7th grade. She is an only child and her parents make a decent amount of money, who am I kidding, they're rich! She isn't a snob or a slut like Donna though. Oddly enough, I haven't even met Donna and I already hate her. I guess I just like anyone with the label, slut. We made it to Biology class and were the first ones there except some nerds who were handing in extra credit. I met our teacher, Mr. Patterson and grace was right, he's pretty rude. When Kelsey introduced me he gave me a dirty look and said, "I hope you aren't slack-off like most of my other class." I was completely offended by that, but didn't want to get detention on my first day, so I plastered a fake smile on my face and headed to my seat beside Kelsey, who noticed my top was seriously about to blow.

"Listen, I know Mr. Patterson is a complete douche bag but don't let him get to you." Kelsey said trying to cool me off a bit.

"Thanks, Kels. How old is he anyway? 50?" I asked Kelsey.

"Oh my god, girl. He isn't even close to 50! Most students think he is but I actually looked at his résumé and he's actually 26!"

"No freaking way! He looks like he is 60! I was being nice when I said 50! Wait how did you get to look at his résumé? Are you a stalker or something?!" I said teasingly.

"Shocker, right! Oh and I was in the office last year to pick up my report card and the secretary told me to take it back to him and tell him he had somethings to fix on it. So I guess I accidentally dropped it and saw his age and birthday." Kelsey said with her signature wink.

"Well, that makes total sense. You dropped it and that was the only reason you saw it! It wasn't like you were going to look at it anyway!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess I probably would've looked." She said with another one of her signature winks. I smiled back and then guess who walked in the classroom. Jack.

"Crap. Why does he have to be here?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I think he likes you though." She whispered back.

"Wait why would you think that?" I whisper-yelled back at her.

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you?!" She said a little too loud.

"Shhh! Everyone's looking at us! And Jack doesn't like me! I mean he can't he's my best friend's first crush/ex!"

"And your point is..." She said waiting on me to give an answer.

"My point is I can't like him because he's my best friend's ex!" I said frustrated.

"Uh Kim?" She questioned.

"What?"

"I never said you liked Jack." She said with a smirk starting to turn up on her face.

"Wait yes you did?"

"No I didn't. All I said was that I think he likes you and then you went on this rant and said you can't like him." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait what?"

"You like him!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"DON'T!" I yelled loudly while standing up and stomping my foot. Meanwhile, the entire class including Jack and Kelsey stared at me with a _what's wrong with you_ look. I gave all of them death glares.

"Ms. Crawford, there is no yelling in this classroom!" boomed Mr. Patterson as he walked back into the room. How did he know it was me? I thought to myself.

"You're telling me." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that! Principal's office now!" He boomed even louder. I just sat back down in my seat and started looking at my newly manicured nails. "Ms. Crawford! I said **NOW**!" He boomed even louder, if that's even possible. I got up out of my seat and started to walk towards the door. I heard many _Nice going, Crawford _and_ She told that douche. _I just smirked to myself and walked to Grace's aunt's office.

"Hi, Ms. Hannah." I said in an innocent tone to the 25-year-old principal.

"Hi, Kim and remember just call me Hannah. Now what brings you to my office today?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, Mr. Patterson sent me here for saying don't out loud and saying you're telling me."

"Wait what?" She asked confusedly. I gave her the whole story from when Mr. Patterson gave me a dirty look to when he sent me to her office. " God, that douche! What am I going to do with him?"

"Hannah!" I said shocked at her words.

"What you don't agree he's a total douche bag?!"

"I totally agree, he's the biggest douche of all douches out there, but isn't he one of your employees."

"I didn't employ him, the state did. Why would I ever hire someone who looks like they are 60 but is actually 26?!"

"I thought the same thing! He's ugly! God, I would hate to see his parents!"

"I've met his parents and trust me, they ain't too pretty!" She said in a country accent.

"Wait how have you met his parents?"

"We dated in high school and to think if I stayed with him he would like that! Man, we would make some ugly children! I mean I'm absolutely gorgeous but his ugliness is so overpowering he could easily make our kids look like monkey elephants or something!" She said jokingly.

"That's hilarious, but so true! So are you going to give me detention or something?" I said playing around.

"Why would I ever! I think you're the first student who has shown that douche bag how much of a douche he really is!" She said and we started to laugh together hysterically.

"So am I free to go?" I asked after we finally stopped laughing.

"Sure thing, sister! Oh and text me the deets about you and Jack after you see him at the dojo!" She said with a wink.

"I don't like him but whatever!" I said as I headed back to Biology and I started to think about Jack. My thinking was abruptly interrupted by the sight before me, a shocking sight to be honest.

**Jack's POV~**

I started to walk to Biology and Jerry caught up with me so we could head to class together. He started tot ell me about his and Eddie's falafel eating competition but I soon tuned him out thinking about a certain someone. Her big brown eyes. Her blonde, wavy hair. her gorgeous eyes. Wait what, stop it Jack! Uh, I can't stop thinking about Kim. I mean who could, she is smoking hot. That isn't the only reason I like her. Wait what am I saying?! I don't like her! _Yes you do. _No I don't._ Yes you do. _Don't._ Do. _Don't._ Do. _

"DON'T!" I blurted out loudly. Curse my conscience. _I heard that and trust me, I'll be back. _Shut up already!

"Dude! You don;t have to yell! You could have just told me you didn't want me to do the contest. Wait since when do you care anyway?" asked Jerry.

"Never." I said simply.

"Wait then why did-" Jerry said before I cut him off.

"Just forget about it, man. Do the contest if you want. I gotta get to class; the bell is about to ring." I said as I rushed off to class and I heard Jerry yell some indistinct spanish but ignored and kept towards class. I may be a badass but I still keep my grades up.

I walked into the classroom and saw the one and only girl I've been thinking about. Kim. Why does she have to be in this class with me? I thought as I took my seat. I won't be able to stop looking at her and thinking about the way her eyes light up when she laughs and-. Wait stop Jack! You are acting like you have a crush on her and you don't. _Don't lie to yourself Jack. You have a HUGE crush on her. _Would you go away already? _You aren't denying it. _Wait what?! _You didn't deny you have a crush on her. _Why do I feel like there is another person who is the exact opposite me inside? _Because I'm the real you. _What do you mean? _You've made yourself into the badass, cocky jerk and now you think that's who you are. _Huh? _Jack, are your head literally that thick. I'm the real you. The one who wants to loves to have fun, the one who wants to be loved by everyone, not a fangirl love but a great friend love and most of all, you truly want to find love. After Grace left you, you turned into this other guy and I've tried to get through to you but you never listened. Now you know why people think you are so bi-polar. _Wait what? _Jack hang out with Kim. I have a feeling she will be good for you and could maybe change you back into your real self. _Ok...wait why am I talking to my conscience like it's a guidance counselor or something. God, I need some help. I knew Mr. Patterson was outside of the classroom so I decided to play a game on my phone. I soon looked up as I heard a loud DON'T and saw Kim standing up with her fists clenched and with an irritated expression. I assumed it was her after Mr. Patterson came in and yelled ever so loudly at her, but Kim did an amazing thing. She stood up to that freaking douche. He sent her to the principal's office but she went as if she had no cares in the world. That's my kind of woman. Wait what?! _You like her and you can't deny it! _Shut up conscience! _Geesh! _Ugh! I'm so frustrated! This whole Kim thing is driving me nuts! I hope she will hang out with me tomorrow after school so I can get to know her. I guess I can just take all my frustrations out the dummies at karate practice tonight.

**Kim's POV~**

Oh. My. God. Grace is making out with some guy! Doesn't she have a boyfriend?! Wait this could be her boyfriend. _God, Kim, nice way to jump to conclusions. _Shut up conscience! _I'll be back! _I said shut up! _Ok ok I'm gone or am I. Just kidding I'm gone. _Consciences are so annoying, Anywho, back to grace maybe I can sneak up on her and get revenge for her not telling me about her so-called boyfriend, Jerry. I snuck up behind her and jumped on her back and covered her eyes so she didn't know it was me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" shrieked Grace.

"None other than your favorite person." I said in a low tone trying to keep back giggles. I soon burst out into laughter and Grace knew automatically who it was.

"What the fudge, Kim! You freaking scared!" She yelled in a playful, yet serious tone. We both started to laugh again and I looked over at the guy she was making out with who just seemed to be confused.

"So Grace, is this your secret boyfriend you haven't told me about for 4 WHOLE FREAKING MONTHS!" I yelled the last part.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you before but I forgot." She said sincerely.

"Mmhhmm. Well is this him? He looks like a dumb one but hey love is blind." I said teasingly.

"Hey!" He said and Grace and I kissed Grace goodbye and we started to walk back to Biology and saw there were only two minutes left of class. Thank god. We arrived in class and everyone just stared at me and Grace. Specifically me though.

"So you have detention, I presume." said Mr. Patterson with a smirk.

"Actually, no I don't." I said giving him the slip Hannah had written out for me.

"You got lucky this time, Ms. Crawford." He said with an angry look in his eyes. Then the bell rang and booked it out of that classroom.

**~line break~**

**Bobby Wasabi Dojo after school**

I walked into the dojo after school with Grace, Kelsey, and Eddie. Milton and Julie would join us later because they were in science decathlon until 5. It was about 4 now so they should be here soon. I handed in my registration form to the sensei, Rudy, and he said he had to give me "the test."

"So what belt are you, Kim?" He asked.

"I'm a third degree black belt." I said simply.

"Now, we all have high expectations for ourselves but there are sometimes too high of expectations." He said with a chuckle.

"No, I'm seriously a third degree black belt." I said starting to get irritated with him.

"Well prove it." He said motioning me over to set up with 6 dummies placed strategically. I simply went and punched and kicked all the dummies two by two and had all of them on the ground in 10 seconds flat.

"Told you, I was a third degree black belt." I said with a smirk while pushing my hair out of my face.

"I think you proved me wrong, Kim. You are officially a part of our dojo." He said with shock still on face. then Grace and Kelsey started squealing like little four-year old girls who just got pet, unicorns. "I do have one other thing I would like to test you on.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I want you to fight our other third degree black belt."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Ja-." Rudy started to say before Kelsey cut him off.

"Actually I think it would be better to keep it a surprise, just in case she knows him and knows some tricks to beat him already." Kelsey said with a smirk. I gave her and odd look and she just smiled at me.

"Well I'll just text him and tell him to hurry up and get here." said Rudy as he walked into his office. I wonder who the other third degree black belt it?

**Jack's POV~**

I was on my skateboard headed towards the dojo when I received a text. It was from Rudy.

**Hey Jack. I need to you to hurry up and get to the dojo. I have a new sparring partner for you. Hurry up and get here. -Rudy**

I wonder who this new sparring partner is. I mean no one can match up with me. I'm the only third degree black belt here in Seaford. Well I guess I'll find out when I get there. I sped up on my skateboard anticipating getting to meet my new sparring partner. I soon got there and went into complete shock. Oh. My. God. Hell. No. Why is Kim here? She's probably here with Grace or maybe she's my new sparring partner. Hell to the no! She can't know anything about karate. Even though that makes her about ten times hotter and gives her more reason to hang out with me. Wait what?! Snap out of it Jack! God, help me!

**Kim's POV~**

Oh. My. God. Hell. No. What is he doing here?! Oh yeah they already told me he comes here. What if he's the guy I'm sparring? No this can't being happening! I'm shocked! Maybe this gives me a reason to hang out with him! Wait what are you saying Kim?! Cut the shit! I think he's the guy I'm sparring because he seemed shocked too. I finally stuttered a few words as Rudy walked out of his office.

"Hi Jack." I said awkwardly.

"H-Hi Kim." He stuttered back at me.

"Oh, do you guys know each other?" asked Rudy not noticing the tension in the room.

"Um yeah. Somewhat." I said.

"What a coincidence!" said Kelsey in an overly cheerful voice. Grace told me how she was an absolute horrible liar.

"Yeah a coincidence." Jack said in a waivering voice. Soon Rudy stopped the awkward silence and Jack and I started to spar. After 4 rounds we were 2-2 and we begged Rudy to just call it a tie. Finally we convinced him and we were free to go. Everyone else had left and I was about to start walking home and Jack stopped me.

"Hey Kim. You're really good at karate." He said genuinely.

"Thanks. You are good too." I said back with a smile.

"I know." He said cockily. Bipolar much.

"Uh huh."

"Was that sarcasm?" He asked stupidly.

"Um no." I said awkwardly.

"Well would you like me to walk you home?" He asked with a smile. Talk about bipolar. He's freaking tripolar if that's possible.

"I don't know." I said shyly.

"C'mon Kim. We have a lot in common. We need to get to know each other."

"Ok fine." I picked up my bag and started for my house. We talked a bit and we laughed also. He really is a great guy. I think I have a tiny crush on him. Who am I kidding? I have a huge crush on him. We soon got to my house and we had to end our fun.

"So do you want to hang out after school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Falafel Phil's at 4."

"Sounds good."

"Well, bye Kim."

"Bye, Jack." I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran inside. Boy, do I need to get these feelings under control but I know tomorrow will be great. I've got to text Kelsey.

**Finally done! I need suggestions! I think this chapter was kinda suckish but hope you sorta liked it! Well I gotta go! My mom is getting at me! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL!**

**~L2**


	4. Competitions and Shockers

**I'm finally back! Sorry I had mini writer's block with this story! I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how I wanted to say it! Well this has been long-awaited so I'll shut up now! Onto ze story...**

**Chapter 4~ Competitions and Shockers**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It or any songs mentioned**

**Kim's POV~**

I had texted Kelsey for about 10 minutes when I heard the front door open downstairs. I knew it was my mom so I ran to go talk to her about my first day.

"Hey mom! How was work?" I asked with excitement.

"It was great, hun. Speaking of work, there's something I need to talk to you about. Come sit down." She said while gesturing towards our couch. She sat her bags down and then sat beside me on the couch. "Well, Kim. You know how I'm working for this huge marketing company, right. Well they have given me a huge promotion but I have to work on some new projects so I can keep my promotion."

"That's great, mom! I understand you are going to have to work a lot more but I'm still happy for you."

"Well, actually sweetie. I have to work on these projects out-of-state."

"Wait what do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean I'm going to work on these new projects in...New York." She paused before the last word.

"Wait what?! I'm going to stay here at home by myself! I don't know if I can do that! I mean I'm only 15!" I rambled.

"Actually, Kim, you are going to be staying at one of my co-worker's home."

"Wait what?! Do I even know this co-worker of yours?!" I yelled overreacting.

"No, but she's a good friend of mine and she has a son and a daughter around your age. I think you will enjoy it there and they said you can friends over whenever you want. They could even sleepover if you wanted them too. I need you to have an open mind about this, Kim. Do it for me, ok. If I keep this promotion we'll be much better off." My mother explained while trying to calm me down.

"Alright, mom, but only for you. So when will I meet this co-worker of yours and their family?" I asked after finally giving in.

"Well actually we will be having dinner in their home tomorrow."

"That'll be good."

"Yes it will. Anyway, how was your first day?" She asked and I told her about everything except about me and Jack and Grace and Jack's dilemma. I wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

**~Next morning before school~**

"Hey Kels." I greeted my friend as I approached her locker.

"Hey girl. Anything new?" She said after getting some books out of her locker.

"Well, my mom told me I'm going to be staying A WHOLE MONTH at one of co-worker's home because my mom's getting a huge promotion and she needs to go to New York to work on some marketing projects." I explained.

"ONE WHOLE MONTH?! Do you even know this co-worker of her's?!"

"Actually, I don't! Crazy, right! We're supposed to be having dinner with this co-worker's family tonight."

"That's not cool! At least you get to meet them before you stay there, though. Wait how are like me, Grace, and Julie going to hang out with you?!"

"My mom said that I was allowed to have friends come over and even sleepover if I want them too."

"Well you better want us too!"

"Trust me I will. Who else will I talk to about Jack and our awkward friendship/relationship?"

"Actually Kim, you can't talk about Jack with Grace around. You know how much it upsets her."

"Oh yeah. I'll make sure I don't say a word about it to, Grace."

"Don't say a word about what?" Grace interrupted from behind. Oh crap.

"Well...I-I...was...um...just..." I stuttered.

"She was just talking to me about how we didn't need to tell you about what happened in Mr. Patterson's class because of your temper. I know when you get fired up, you sure are fired up." Kelsey quickly recovered for me.

"Oh you mean when she dissed that douche. I heard about that already and is my temper really that bad?" Grace asked concerned.

"Well it isn't horrible just people know not to mess with you." Kelsey explained.

"Oh, well we better get to Music, Kim. See ya, Kels." Grace said.

"See ya, girls." said Kelsey. As we started to walk away I mouthed Kelsey a quick thank you and she smiled and nodded. We entered music class and we weren't early but we weren't late either. The bell actually rung as we walked into the classroom. We took our seats and Ms. Smith checked the roll. She soon called everyone's name and there were only three people missing. Heather Clarke, Caroll Thompson **(Shoutout if you name what Kickin' It episode she is from!)**, and Donna Tobin. Apparently, Heather and Caroll were here yesterday but Donna wasn't. I wonder when I'm going to meet her. My thoughts were interrupted as Ms. Smith started to reprimand 3 students who were late. I assumed they were Donna and her "crew." They all looked pretty slutty with spikes all over their clothing. If you could even call what they had on clothing. The one in the middle was the sluttiest though. I assumed that was Donna. After Donna and her crew were reprimanded, they sat down looking as if they didn't care anyway. Then Ms. Smith started class.

"Good morning, class. I have a couple of announcements. First, I've started offering private music/vocal lessons after school from 3:30-8:30 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Each lesson should last for an hour. Space is limited so if you would like to sign up, lessons come first come first serve. Please sign up though. Don't just sign up. I will pass out the application for lessons at the end of class and I want them handed in tomorrow morning and please **don't** be late." She said as she shot a glare at Donna and her crew while they just rolled their eyes ever so dramatically. I guess they are real bitches. Then Ms. Smith started to talk again.

"Second, I will start giving you guys the ability to do extra credit homework. Such as, learning a new song or being able to switch from alto to soprano. This isn't required, hence, extra credit but it is recommended. Third, we will be having a talent competition at the end of this month. Anyone in the school who takes music/vocals can sign-up for this competition so it won't be just you sophomores. If you would like to sign up I will have the sign up sheet out after class today and tomorrow. There will be preliminary rounds in one week so we can narrow the competition down to 10 people. We will have a panel of three judges. It will be Ms. Rodgers, myself, and another guest judge who will remain nameless until the day before the preliminary rounds." She then gave us a few tips on pitch and song choice. I was completely in my own world though. Wow, a talent show. I think I should sign up. Those private lessons Ms. Smith was talking about could be helpful. I wonder who my competition would be. I know Grace could sing a little and Kelsey was pretty good(Kelsey takes music/vocals during 2nd period and we talked about it after lunch yesterday.) I looked around the room to see who else would be competition from who sang yesterday. MY thoughts were interrupted though.

"Excuse me, Kim. Would you mind singing a song as an example of good range?" Ms. Smith asked.

"Sure, Ms. Smith." I said while standing up from my seat proudly ready to show my stuff once again. I wasn't shy this time though.

_She gave it her best _  
_She tried to fit in _  
_She tried to be cool _  
_But she never could win _  
_Her mom says she's great _  
_The kids think she's weird _  
_Honestly she wish she could disappear _

_Why you try, try to be like the rest of them _  
_When you know there's so much more within _  
_There's only one you _  
_Here's what ya' gotta do _

_Whoa, whoa... _  
_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _  
_Love, love's coming through your headphones _  
_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _  
_Love, love's coming through your headphones _  
_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _  
_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_He gets in his car _  
_He falls apart _  
_It came to an end _  
_ And now it's breaking his heart _  
_He wants to give up _  
_Wants to try again _  
_Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling _

_Hey, you might not see it with your eyes _  
_But keep your head up to the sky _  
_The sun is coming through _  
_Here's what you gotta do _

_Whoa, whoa... _  
_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _  
_Love, love's coming through your headphones _  
_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _  
_Love, love's coming through your headphones _  
_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _  
_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders _  
_It's alright, no, it's not over _  
_Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears _  
_Oh, can you feel it _  
_Gotta believe it, gotta see it _  
_By your side in the middle of the night _  
_So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders _  
_It's alright, no it's not over _

_Whoa, whoa... _  
_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _  
_Love, love's coming through your headphones _  
_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _  
_Love, love's coming through your headphones _  
_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _  
_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders _  
_Coming through your headphones _  
_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders _  
_Coming through your headphones _

_Twinkle, twinkle in your eye _  
_Listen to this lullaby _  
_The sun is shining in the sky _  
_I see love it's in your eyes _

_This aint' the first time you felt like this _  
_This ain't the first time, this aitn' the first time _  
_This ain't the last time you'll feel like this _  
_But it'll be fine _  
_If you can just, smile_

**(Shoutout to who ever names this song!) **I received many claps and wolf whistles and Ms. Smith was smiling at me like I just her a million dollars or something. The only thing was Donna and her crew were giving me glares. I guess they really can't stand competition. I guess they are slutty bitches as Grace described them. Whatever I've got the talent show and staying at some random stranger's house on my plate already. The last thing I need to worry about is some bitches trying to rain on my parade.

**~At Kim's house before dinner~**

"Mom, do we have to go?!" I complained. I really didn't want to go stay at this co-worker's of her's home.

"Yes, Kim. Now let's get in the car." She said frustrated with me. I guess I should compromise and have an open mind. I mean I got all dressed up for this. We soon pulled up at the mystery co-worker's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Kathy!" exclaimed the woman who opened the door.

"Hi Angela! This is my daughter, Kim." My mom gestured towards me.

"Why hello, Kim. I think you will enjoy staying here. Now come inside out of this heat." I just smiled and followed her into the dining room and was shocked at the person setting the dining room table.

**Done! I know this is like the worst, most rushed, most boring chapter you'll ever read and it was all in Kim's POV (I won't ever do that again! It was so hard!) but I wanted to just get a chapter out before school starts! If you believe otherwise though just review or PM me! I won't ever do such a horrible chapter again, I promise! Who's in the dining room?! Is Kim going to be in the talent show?! I won't update until I get 70 reviews! It's only like 12 reviews but I know y'all can do it! I'm super-duper tired now so I'm going to bed! Love ya guys! except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	5. Siblings

**Y'all are so freaking awesome! I only asked to get to 70 reviews and y'all got me to 82! Your reviews inspired me so much that I'm updating really quickly! Now to the shoutouts! Jennixrawr was the only one who reviewed that Caroll Thompson was from Two Dates and Funeral! CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm, ShiningStars152, bowtiesarecoolamypond, RedNeko22, Michelle(Guest), NosidamB, KICKINITLOVER, and emylova all figured out the song was Headphones by Britt Nicole! Love her! Anywho, hope you like this chapter! It isn't as rushed! I have added an OC! I know sometimes OC's are annoying but I think this is the only OC that will be in this story! I know I left you guys with a cliffy and you won't believe who is in the dining room! And no, it isn't Jack! By the way, I'm starting from the day before in Jack's POV! Well here it is...**

**Chapter 5~ Siblings**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It or supras**

**Jack's POV~**

Oh. My. God. Kim just kissed me. This is all I could think about as I made my way to my house. Apparently, Kim lives four houses down from me. What a coincidence. Anywho, Kim just gave me an absolute amazing kiss. Yeah, it was a quick peck on the cheek, but hey, I'll take what I can get. I think I may have an itsy bitsy, teenie weenie, crush on her. Who am I kidding? I have a huge crush on her. I mean I've only known her since this morning but she's just so perfect in every way. Her smile, her hair, her karate. And let me just say. Her karate makes her 10x hotter. God, my teenage hormones. I soon made it to my house and my mother greeted me at the door.

"Hey mom." I said while giving her a hug.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your first day?" She said as she made her way into the kitchen and I followed her.

"It was fine. I mean it's school. How much better can it get?" I said while grabbing a peach out of the fruit bowl.

"Well, I understand that." She said jokingly. I love my mom. She is so down to earth and she's like a friend to me, not a parent. I mean she disciplines us but she loves to have lots of fun too. And yes, I said us. I have a younger sister, Hailey. She's 14 and she's really sarcastic and funny. I think her and Kim would get along really well. She's only a year younger than me but we act like twins. We are best friends but we still argue and antagonize each other. We have a wonderful love/hate relationship. My thoughts were interrupted by my mother calling my name.

"JACKSON TYLER BREWER!" She yelled frustrated with me. I cringed at my full name. She only used it when she really needed my attention so I better listen and speak up.

"Yes?" I finally responded.

"Go get your sister from upstairs. I need to talk to you guys about something." She ordered kindly then went back to preparing the meal we would be having for dinner. I went up two flights of stairs to get to my and my sister's floor of the house. It's the top floor but it gives us our privacy. I guess you could say we have a big house. I mean we have three floors and a basement the length and width of the entire house. I guess you get a lot of luxury when your grandfather trained **THE** Bobby Wasabi. He lives with us now because he didn't like living alone. After my grandmother died about 7 years ago, he was a bit depressed so he sold his house and moved in with us. I always thought of him as my real father. I have a real dad who lives with us but he is overseas a lot training karate legends. He took over his dad's business (my grandfather) that goes to different countries and trains up and coming karate dad is actually over in Japan right now for another 5 months training two new karate stars Ming Yo Kan and Ling Hi Yee. So my grandfather really has been there for me when I need "man advice" you know. I soon made it to our floor and knocked on my sister's door. She didn't open it and I knocked again. She still didn't answer. So I barged in and saw she was sitting on her bed, listening to music, while doing homework, and texting someone. Gosh, this girl is such a multi-tasker.

"Hailey." She didn't notice me. "Hailey." Still no answer. "Hailey!" Still no response. I guess she doesn't know I'm in her room. I can use this to my advantage. I got down on all fours and crawled to the right side of her bed ready to jump up and scare her. On the count of three. One. Two. Three. "BOO!" I yelled right by her ear and she shrieked and punched me right there in my manly zone, if you know what I mean. God, that was a bad decision. I forgot about her stupid reflexes from taking karate. Yeah she's a first-degree black belt and I'm a third degree but she's got the reflexes of a ninja too. You may be wondering how she knows karate if she doesn't go to the dojo. Well, my grandfather trains her at home because she has cheerleading and dance team practice almost every day after school. Then my thoughts were interrupted again by Hailey. God, I've been thinking a lot.

"Oh shit. Jack! Are you ok?! You know better, not to scare me though." She said being concerned for a second then turning into her real self. **(Think of Hailey as Rocky from Shake It Up or if you have any other suggestions for what she should look like just review/PM me, I honestly just thought of someone who was like around 14 or 15 even though Zendaya is 16 it still fits, I guess, It's awkward because in Shake It Up Logan (Leo Howard who also plays Jack) and Rocky date for like one or two episodes and know they are bro and sis. Anywho, I'm getting off topic. Back to the story!)**

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine. I really should stop scaring you. I keep forgetting about your freaking ninja reflexes. I would be in pain a lot less often if I would remember." I said admittingly.

"You better believe it! I'm a ninja and you can NEVER and may I repeat NEVER scare me. Why are you in my room anyway?" She said while mimicking ninja moves.

"Mom wants to talk to us about something." I explained after finally getting up from the floor.\

"And what may this something be?" She asked.

"I'm not sure actually. You should come downstairs with me so we can find out."

"That actually might be a good idea." She said then got off her bed and headed out of her room. I swiftly followed and we soon made our way to the kitchen.

"So mom, what did you need to tell us so bad that you sent my freakish older brother to come and try to scare me and he got punched in his...um...treasure zone because of my fucking awesome ninja reflexes?" Hailey said with pride knowing she was getting on my nerves.

"Hailey, language! Now kids, I wanted to tell you guys that your cousin is going to be visiting for 3 days and I want you guys to be extra kind. He won't be staying on your floor but in the basement. He will be arriving tomorrow right after you guys get out of school." My mother explained.

"Cool. Who exactly is this cousin of ours?" I inquired.

"Your cousin from Tennessee, Brody."

"Well that's just great. Now that's another guy in the house. What I've always wanted!" Hailey said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Well at least mom will be here for ya, Hail." I said with a fake smile.

"Actually, no I won't. That's another thing I wanted to talk to you guys about. I'm going to be visiting your dad in Japan for the next month." My mom said while looking at the ground.

"WHAT?! I'M STUCK WITH JACK, BRETT, AND GRANDPA FOR A WHOLE MONTH?! Well Grandpa isn't that bad but, JACK AND BRETT?! Do you hate me mother?!" Hailey ranted and I just chuckled to myself.

"Hailey! Chillax! Brett will only be here for three days!" My mom said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah! So it means you're just stuck with ME for the next month!" I added with a smirk.

"Actually, Jack, we will be having someone else stay in our home for a month starting after school Wednesday." My mom said while giving me a _don't piss her off _look.

"Another guy? YAY!" Hailey said with sarcasm in every part of her voice.

"Actually, no, it will be a girl." My mom explained.

"OMG! Yes!" Hailey said while giving my mom a huge hug.

"Oh this is just great." I said sarcastically.

"Well who's staying mom?" Hailey asked excitedly.

"One of my co-worker's daughter. She's actually your age, Jack." My mom explained.

"Cool and do we know this co-worker of yours and/or her daughter?" I asked monotonely.

"Actually, no, so they will be coming over for dinner tomorrow. I want you guys to be especially kind to her."

"Sure thing, mom! I can't believe another girl will be here! We'll be just like sisters!" Hailey exclaimed before running upstairs probably to go text her friends. This is just great. Another girl. I'm so excited. Note my sarcasm. I hope this girl is like Kim. Otherwise, this is going to be a LONG month.

**~Back to the present about 10 minutes before Kim arrived~**

This is just great. We're about to meet this mystery girl who is coming to stay in our house for a month. To top it all off, my cousin Brett is here. I've met him before but we didn't really talk. When I met him today though, he was super rude. I really don't like him and I'm glad he'll be gone on Thursday. Well on the bright side the mystery girl isn't Grace or something. Oh crap. GRace's mom works with my mom. Grace could be the mystery girl. Well actually it can't be Grace. My mom said I don't know her co-worker or her co-worker's daughter and I have definitely met Grace and her mother. Grace and I still have our issues even though our break up was awhile ago but I finally just got over it. I was interrupted by mom telling me to get ready. I went into my closet and got a blue v-neck and black jeans and I threw on my black supras. Then the doorbell rang. I guess it was the mystery girl. I went downstairs after my mom yelled at me to go outside and turn on porch lights. Usually, she makes me set the table but that was Brett's job. Serves him right coming into our house, eating our food, and being rude on top of that. Gosh, I can't wait 'til he goes home. I guess it's time to meet the mystery girl.

**Kim's POV~**

I can't believe it. I'm not staying at his house. He lived back in Tennessee. When did he move here?! You might wonder who it is. Well, it's Brett Monroe my EX and may I repeat EX-boyfriend from back in Nashville. He broke my heart. He cheated on me with the school bitch, Lorie. He broke my heart and now he was back in my life. God, this is bad. Wait what the heck is he doing here? His mom didn't greet us at the door? Who was that lady? Did Brett's parents get divorced and his dad came and married someone here in Seaford. My thoughts were interrupted once Brett turned around and we locked eyes. It was an awkward moment and it was just us. My mom and Angela had left the room and we just stood there. I was so shocked he was there that when he kept trying to talk to me and call my name I couldn't even talk. I was dead silent and frozen like a piece of ice. Then he came over and did something daring. He came and hugged me. Then once everything registered in my mind, anger filled in my heart and I turned stone cold. Then I let it ALL out.

"How could you do this to me?! Showing up here in Seaford! Are you here to break my heart once again?! God, I hate you and wish you would just fuck off! I don't want to see you ever again! I don't want to stay in this house with you! You're the worst thing that ever happened to me and I want absolutely NOTHING to do with you!" I ranted angrily and Brett started to walk backwards away from me. He started saying sorry and a bunch of indistinct rambling and I was just getting madder and madder by the minute. then guess who decided to show up at the party. Jack. Why is he here?! I thought this was Brett's house!

"Um Kim, what are you doing here?" Jack inquired.

"No, the real question is what are you doing here? In Brett's house?" I asked while shooting a death glare and Brett who was whimpering in a corner. I guess I finally got to him.

"Actually, this is my house. Now answer my question. Why are you here? Wait a sec. Are you "the mystery girl," Kim?" Jack asked with a weird expression.

"Wait a second, this is your house? To answer your question, I'm the girl staying here for the next month. And by "the mystery girl" you mean the girl who's staying at your house that "didn't know?" And I'm that girl...right?" I asked trying to piece everything together.

"Apparently and coincidentally, yes. Now can you answer one more question?"

"Shoot." I said trying to hide the excitement that I was actually staying at Jack's house and not some freak.

"Why were you telling off my cousin? Not that I don't blame you. He's a complete asshole." He said whispering the end with a smile.

"Brett and I have a past. I didn't tell you I was from Tennessee...like him...did I?"

"Nope. Well we better get to the kitchen." He said while grabbing my hand and electricity shot through my arm like in those cheesy chick flicks.

"Good idea." I responded as we walked to the kitchen. This is going to be one interesting month...but in a good way. We walked into the kitchen and there was a girl who looked about our age, my mom, Angela, an older man, and of course...Brett.

"Hi! My name is Hailey! I'm 14 and I'm so excited you're here! Just one tip, stay away from Jack!" She joked.

"Haha, Hail. Actually, Kim and I are already friends." Jack said shooting her a _nice try_ look.

"I'm sorry for you in advance, Kim." Hailey said while shoot Jack a _got you there _look. This whole brother sister telepathy deal was pretty cool.

"Alright you two." said Angela, who was apparently Jack's mom.

"So you two know each other already?" My mom asked.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?" Angela inquired.

"Well one, we only met yesterday." I started.

"And two, you guys never told us each other's names." Jack finished like he knew what I was going to say. Which he did.

"So you're the infamous Kim?" Hailey said leading on to something I knew would piss Jack off.

"I guess so. Wait how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well Jack has been going on and on-" Hailey started before Jack cut her off.

"I think we should get to dinner." Jack said while grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dining room with everyone following behind. We sat down at the table and saw Hailey smirk when Jack pulled out my chair. Soon we began to eat and talk and an interesting question came up.

"So Kim, you and Jack are dating?" Hailey asked with a devilish grin. I did a spit take and Jack nearly choked. God, this is going to be a long and interesting month.

**DUN DUN DUN! I hope you guys liked this! How do you guys like Hailey?! Now Brett is also in the picture! I know I left you with a semi-cliffy but review and I update faster! I'm asking for 95-100 reviews before the next update! I asked yesterday and you guys gave me much more than expected! Just remember The more you review the faster I update! It's late now so I'm going to get some sleep! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	6. Telepathy and Advice

**Hey awesome readers! You guys gave me 109 reviews! You're so amazing! Ok I have a quick question before we get to the story! I got 13 PM's in the past 24 hours from 13 different people asking me to do a Kickin' It, Shake It Up, and Suite Life On Deck crossover story. It seems almost impossible for 13 different people to say the same thing so I'm hoping this isn't a person with multiple accounts. I didn't feel like responding the same thing to 13 people so I'm just saying here. I think that this crossover is a great idea, but I don't know if everyone would want to read it. So if you guys want me to try to write this crossover just review/PM me! I wouldn't update it every 3-4 days it might be once and if I'm not lazy maybe twice a week! Anywho, you guys really seemed to like Hailey and her 'tude and from a suggestion I received from silverwolf14791, I've decided to make her look like Emma's friend from Jessie, Rosie, and she has the stylish cat page! Hailey definitely will not be a girly girl! She's a total tomboy but still has her girl moments! So Kim and her have A LOT in common! I also have another important A/N for you to read at the end concerning Hailey's love interest! Alright now the story...**

**Chapter 6~ Telpathy and Advice**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin It or 1D.**

**Jack's POV~**

My sister. My sister. My sister. She did not just ask if Kim and I are dating. She caused me to almost choke on my food and Kim did a spit take. We literally met only yesterday and have only hung out like once. Maybe I do like her but she doesn't like me and I most definitely do NOT want to get on her bad side. After I saw how she yelled at Brett, I most certainly do NOT want her to do that to me. After I regained my composure i spoke up.

"Actually no we are not dating, Hail. We only met yesterday morning." I said while shooting her a _what the hell are you thinking_ look.

"Yeah, do we even look like we're dating?" Kim asked with a nervous laugh. I wonder what that's all about. Maybe she likes me too. Probably not, but a guy can wish.

"Sort of. I mean you guys were holding hands when you walked in the kitchen, Jack pulled out your chair, you guys smile at each other all the time...should I continue?" Hailey said with a smug grin. God, I hate her right now. Kim's face was blank. I'm pretty sure mine was too. Hailey is so going to pay for this. I don't know how at the moment but trust me, when I figure it out it's going to be good.

"Well, speaking of you and Kim. I heard Kim just joined the dojo." My grandfather covered for me. Boy, do I owe him one. And he nodded his head at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yes, sir. I did. And I heard you trained **THE **Bobby Wasabi." Kim said forgetting about the previous conversation. Kim and my grandfather continued to talk with our mothers interrupting every so often. Hailey and I were using brother/sister telepathy in the moment. At first Hailey looked at me and she was saying with her eyes, "Grandpa may have saved you this time but next time he won't be there." I shot back at her with a look that said,"What is there to be saved from?" Then she just rolled her eyes and started listening to the main conversation going on. Then I looked over at Brett who was staring at his plate and eating silently. I think Kim really got to him earlier. I can't help but wonder what his and Kim's "past" was. Maybe they used to be friends and he ditched her or something. Maybe he attacked her either mentally/physically. Wait what am I saying?! Kim would never let ANYONE attack her in any way, shape, or form. I mean she's a third degree black belt for damn sake. No one and I mean NO ONE would even DARE to touch her. I'm kind of scared to touch her after earlier. I think she's ok with me though. I mean she did kiss me. Yeah yeah, it was on the cheek. We've been over this already, but still. I might be someone she's open with. I mean we will be staying in the same house with each other for the next month. Oh god. We will be staying/sleeping in the same house. I'm going to have to keep my teenage hormones under control. I can't help but wonder if she wears those real short shorts. God, Jack! Horny much! Soon dinner was finished and the Crawford's left our home. Brett retired to his room and so did my mom and grandpa. I didn't get to talk to Brett about him and Kim tonight but I plan on questioning him tomorrow. I started working late night in our home dojo and my sister came and stood in the doorway. What does she want now?

"Hey Jack?" She asked quietly.

"What do you want?" I snapped still annoyed with her.

"Can you give me some advice?" She said while moving into the room slowly.

"You want some advice on how to not ruin my life? Well you've got too much to learn." I countered still not forgiving.

"I'm serious, Jack."

"Why should I give you any advice?" I said moving to a new dummy and began punching it.

"Listen, Jack. I'm sorry for what I said earlier at dinner to embarrass you and Kim. I was just playing around and I really messed around too much please forgive me." She said sincerely.

"Why should I forgive you?" I questioned while punching the dummy even harder.

"Because I'm sorry and you love your little sister and you want to help her."

"Um...I don't think so." I responded with a smirk. Then she looked at me with those eyes. Those big, brown puppy dog eyes. I tried so hard not to cave in but she gets me every time.

"Fine. What do you need?" I asked and grabbed a towel to wipe off my sweaty forehead.

"Well there's this guy, who will remain nameless, and I have a crush on him but I don't think he likes me back. My friends say he likes me though, but I'm really not sure" Hailey said with a frown.

"Who is he?!" I said angrily standing up. she may only be one year younger than me but I'm still a protective older brother.

"Jack!"

"Fine." I said sitting down. "Do you really like this guy?" I asked her.

"Well yeah."

"Have you guys known each other for a while?"

"Not really. He moved here mid semester last year." Hailey explained. Wow, she's almost in the same situation with this guy as I'm in with Kim. Except I only met Kim yesterday and none of my friends or her friends say that she likes me. Hailey's got it way better than I do.

"Well I think you should talk to him and get to know him better and maybe then he might admit if he has feelings for you. But if he asks you out and hurt you or just hurts you in general. I sware I will rip off his balls and shove them up his ass!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, Jack and trust me. If he hurt me I would rip off his balls and shove him up his ass first then I would let you do more damage on him." Hailey joked. We both laughed for a bit and then it was silent. "Jack..I just want you to know that you're the best brother ever and I really don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." She said while wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you too, Hail. Even though you get on my last nerves ALL the time and irritate me to the ends of the universe, but I could never replace you. you're the best sister ever and my best friend." I said as we pulled away.

"Look who's getting all corny on his sister, Mr. Cocky Hero Complex." She teased.

"Oh shut up, Ms. I'm In Love With A Nameless Person." I said after getting up off on the bench to work on my new jiu-jitsu combination.

"Haha, very funny, Mr. I'm In Love With A Girl I Met Only Yesterday!" She said as she started to walk out of the room.

"I'm not in love with Kim!" I yelled after her.

"Whatever!" She yelled from down the hallway. I'm so done with her. I finished practicing and then went into my room and got a shower. I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and opened the drawer to my nightstand. I flipped open the secret compartment in my drawer and pulled out my diary...I mean...man journal. Where I write about sports and war.**(Shoutout to everyone who knows where I got this from!) **After I wrote in my...man journal. I laid on my bed and started to think about Kim and the week to come. I soon fell asleep with Kim on my mind and drifted off in into a deep sleep.

**Kim's POV~**

Yes yes yes! I'm staying at Jack's house at not some psycho person! This is all I could think about as I took my shower and laid in my bed. I've got to text Kelsey about this!

(**Kim-Bold** _Kelsey-Italics_)

**Hey Kels! Guess what!**

_1D is coming here to Seaford and Niall is going to ask to marry me! ;)_

**I wish! Just I would want it to be Zayn proposing to me! ;)**

_LOL! Well..what's the big deal?!_

**I found out whose house I'm staying at!**

_Who?! Who?! Btw, how did the dinner go?_

**It's...*drumroll*...Jack! The dinner went great! I even met Jack's sister!**

_O-M-G! I don't believe it! I know you'll be happy! Don't do anything you wouldn't do with us around! ;) I know Jack has his own private floor for him and Hailey! *hint hint nudge nudge* I've been there with Grace! Gosh, don't you love Hailey so much! She may be a year younger than you but she's so funny!_

**Grace! Jack and I have only known each other since yesterday! I love Hailey so much too! She loves to embarrass Jack!**

_Ikr! Oh and Kim?_

**Yeah?**

_You didn't say you and Jack wouldn't "do anything" while you're there ;)_

**Grace! Stop it!**

_You know I'm just kidding around! Well I gtg! See ya tomorrow girlie ;)_

**Well don't kid around! Lol! See ya Kels! :) Btw, I'm moving to Jack's house tomorrow!**

_Bye! Don't have too much fun there! ;)_

God, I love Kelsey to death but sometimes she's out of line! I can't believe I'm moving to Jack's house tomorrow! I've gotta pack!

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm finally done! I know it seems kind of short but if I added in the next plot the chapter would be about 6,000 words long and I wouldn't update for another 3 to 4 days! I will try to update by Wednesday or Thursday because school starts Monday! What will happen with Kim and Brett the next day? Who is Hailey's crush (Refer to the end of note)? What will happen with Kim and Jack?! All answers to come soon! I want 120 reviews before I update next! It's only 11 reviews and I know y'all can do it! 'Til next time! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL!**

**~L2**

**P.S. Vote on my profile for Hailey's crush! Or in a review! The choices are Randy, Brad, Brody, and Tyler (OC)! Please tell me!**


	7. This Is War

**Hey guys! I started school today and it was absolutely crazy! You guys are so amazing! I asked for 120 reviews and you gave me 131! That means you gave me 22 reviews on only ONE chapter! Amazing! I'm so inspired! Now for my shoutouts! Alexia, autumn1999, Beebaleeb4444, and Jessa were the only readers who reviewed that I used a quote from Shake It Up! Also, I know I made a few mistakes in the last chapter and the chapter with names and if you noticed it I'm sorry if you it might have confused you! If you didn't notice, that's ok too! There's a little bit of drama in this chapter! Well here's what you've been waiting for...**

**Chapter 7~ This Is War**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It! God, this is getting old.**

**Kim's POV~**

When my alarm clock rang, I immediately shot up. Today's the day I'm moving in with Jack! I packed all of my things last night and Jack's grandfather is coming to pick up everything while I'm at school. I'm really excited! Not just because I'm staying with Jack but also I'll get to be around his sister. I'm an only child so I've never known what it's like to have a sibling. And I think Hailey and I will get along really well. Plus, I found out last night she takes karate too and loves to kick ass, just like me. I rolled out of bed and went to my closet to find something to wear. I picked out an army green flow top with a leather collar, camo skinny jeans, and combat boots. After I dressed, I didn't flat-iron my hair and left it naturally curly and wavy. I picked up my bookbag and looked around my room one last time. This would be the last time for a month, I would see my room. Because after school, I'm going straight to Jack's house and my things will already be there. My mom is going to come and say her goodbyes tomorrow morning and would leave at the same time as, Mrs. Brewer. I looked at my phone and saw it was already 7:15. I ran downstairs grabbed a banana and some yogurt, said goodbye to my mom, and drove off to school. When I arrived at school Grace and Kelsey were standing at my locker and Grace really didn't look to happy. She had Kelsey held tight by the arm and was staring at the door apparently waiting for me to get there.

"Hey guys. Anything new?" I asked as I made my way over to my friends.

"Nothing except you've been lying and keeping secrets from me!" Grace yelled angrily. Did she find out about me and Jack? How is that even possible? I only told Kelsey about it. Then I looked over at Kelsey and she looked at me apologetically. I don't think she told Grace what happened. So let's just see how things play out.

"What do you mean I've been lying and keeping secrets from you?" I asked innocently trying to keep my voice from getting higher and higher. To distract attention from myself I tried to open my locker but Grace slammed it back close. Oh crap. She was pissed and when I say pissed. I mean REALLY pissed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kim! You and Jack have this ongoing relationship that you never told me about! You told Kelsey but not me! Plus, he's my ex-boyfriend! You're not supposed to date your best friend's ex-boyfriend!" Grace exclaimed.

"Jack and I don't have an "ongoing relationship." In fact, he doesn't even like me! And why would you care anyway! Jerry is your boyfriend and obviously you're not over Jack like you keep saying you are! And how did you know that I told Kelsey anything?!" I exclaimed. I don't know why Grace is acting like this over her EX and may I repeat EX-boyfriend. She's the one who pushed me to hang out with him. She said it would be good for me. And know she's pissed at something she said I could do. This girl changes like the weather!

"Kelsey told me about it!" Grace said and Kelsey looked at Grace with an _I can't believe you just lied _look.

"Actually I didn't tell you anything. You took my phone from me and read my text messages. So don't put this on me." Kelsey explained and I looked at her with a relieved look. I knew Kelsey wouldn't tell anything but what she just said reassured it. I think if Grace and I don't work things out; then Kelsey is going to be my new best friend.

"So know you're accusing me of lying and you just lied about Kelsey telling you about me and Jack. I really don't think you can piss off on me when you're doing the same thing. And did you forget that **_you_** were the one who encouraged me to hang out with Jack. You said it would be good for me to make new friends and know you're mad! What's that all about!" I said with a _got you there _look.

"I told you to hang out with him! Not to have him as your boyfriend! There's a HUGE difference, Kim!" Grace yelled.

"For the last time! Jack and I are NOT dating! When are you going to get that through your head!" I yelled back.

"Ugh! Kim, I'm so done with you! Come on Kelsey let's go!" Grace said as she started to walk off, but Kelsey didn't budge.

"No, Grace. I'm staying with Kim." Kelsey said confidently while moving beside me.

"What are you talking about?!" Grace said confusedly.

"I'm not going with you. You can be mean to Kim but I'm not joining in. Kim's my friend and I'm going to treat her like my friend." Kelsey replied.

"Kim! You're so going to pay for this! You stole my ex-boyfriend and my best friend and that does not fly in my world! Watch your back, Crawford!" Grace yelled after stomping off to music/vocals.

"I'm so sorry, Kim. This must be really hard for you." Kelsey said sincerely.

"It's ok, Kels. It may be hard but the real bad thing is I have all my classes with her." I said with a sigh.

"Well we have our last two classes together and you can sit with me at lunch."

"Thanks, girl. I'm still trying to figure out why she's so pissed about me being friends with Jack."

"Well I think she's just upset that her relationship with Jack didn't work out and it seems to her, that your relationship with Jack is really succesful. She'll get over it though, but if I were you. I would stay away from Grace and Donna and her crew. Donna still likes Jack and if she finds out about you staying at Jack's house; she'll be out to get you too." Kelsey advised.

"Thanks, Kels. I'm glad I have this next class with Jack but at the same time, I'm worried."

"It'll be ok. trust me, Jack won't let ANYONE hurt you." Kelsey said with a smile.

"You're right. Well the bell's about to ring. I better get to class. See you later." I said as I started to walk off.

"See you, Kim!" She said as she walked in the opposite direction. School is going to be really interesting today. I thought as I walked down the hallway. I made my way into music/vocals and took a seat in the back of the room by Jack. I knew this would piss Grace off but I wasn't going to sit by her our with someone from Donna's crew. So Jack was the second to last resort. The last resort were some nerdy kids and I'm not sitting by nerds.

"Hey Kim." Jack said as I took my seat.

"Hey Jack. I'm sorry but I can't talk to you right now." I said as I saw Grace and Donna but shooting me death glares.

"Why can't you talk to me?" He asked with a confused look that was so cute. Wait what?!

"I'll explain after school." I simply replied.

"Did I do something?"

"No, it's not you. It's something else."

"Just tell me what it is."

"I really can't Jack. You'll understand when I tell you after school." I said holding my ground. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Ms. Taylor walked in the room before he could say anything.

"Good morning class. Today is the last day to sign up for the talent competition. Raise your hand if you never filled out a form and you would like to. The preliminary competition is next Thursday so be make sure you are prepared." Ms. Smith said and I remembered I never signed up yesterday. So I raised my hand and she handed me my form with a wink. I wonder what that's all about. Soon class was over and I walked out with Jack.

"So can you tell me why you can't talk to me now?" He asked.

"No. Just wait until after school." I responded.

"What if I don't want to wait?"

"That's your problem to deal with. Not mine."

"Oh, I see what this is about." He smirked.

"What?"

"You couldn't talk to me earlier because you were trying to resist all of this." He said cockily while gesturing to his extremely hot and toned body. Kim, what that all about! One minute you're nice the next you're cocky. Bi-polar much.

"Uh huh sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, hun." I said sarcastically.

"Oh so now I'm "hun." I like that nickname...Kimmy." He smirked.

"Like I said before. Whatever helps you sleep at night...Jackie. And if you call me Kimmy one more time I sware I will break your face." I countered.

"So now you're calling me Jackie. I think you have a little crush on me. And I know you would never break this gorgeous face...Kimberly."

"I don't have a crush on you! And call me Kimberly again and I rearrange your face and rip out each one of the hairs on your head. "

"Denial may be a river in Egypt but you're swimming in it."

"You know what! I'm done with you." I said as we arrived in our English class.

"Sure you are. Just remember you're staying at my house for the next month." He said cockily as we sat down.

"Don't remind me." I said even though I was actually happy to go to his house. I was just pretending for our little mini war. He just smirked at me and class began.

**~Last period~**

**Jack's POV~**

Today's the day. Kim's coming to stay at my house for the next month. It'll only be Hailey, me and her. My grandfather going to be teaching special karate workshops everyday for the next few weeks. I can't wait until we get out of school. It's only a matter of minutes before the bell rings and we get to go home. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are coming over after school. I think Kim's friends might be sleeping over tonight too. Hopefully Grace doesn't come with her. I'm totally over her but I really don't think she is over me. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. Yes! I met Hailey in front of the school and we walked to my car **(Let's just pretend that 15 year olds are allowed to have licenses)**.

"So Hailey, how was today?" I asked as we left the school parking lot...no response. "Hailey?" No response. "Hailey!" I yelled and she shrieked.

"What?!" She exclaimed jumping in her seat.

"I asked you how your day was."

"Oh, sorry. It was pretty good." She said and I looked over at her. She was texting someone. No wonder she didn't hear me.

"So who are you texting?" I asked.

"A friend."

"What friend?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Hailey, who are you texting?"

"Fine. It's just a guy named Tyler in my class."

"Oh. Is this the guy you have a crush on?"

"No. That's Brody."

"Well why are you texting Tyler?"

"Because he asked for my phone number and we are hanging out after school tomorrow."

"Are you just trying to make Brody jealous?"

"Pshh...what...no! I just think Tyler is a cool guy."

"Uh huh sure." I said and then we pulled up at our house. We got our things out of my car and then Kim pulled up. She got out of her car and waved. We waved back and she just smiled. I wonder if she likes me the way I like her. Probably not. Kim and Hailey started to talk and we walked in the front door and guess who was sitting on the couch? Brett. Thankfully he's going home tomorrow though. Well now that I think about it. He might not be alive tomorrow with Kim in the house. I really need to find out what happened between them. I looked over at Kim and she was just glaring hard at Brett. Then I looked back over at Brett and he looked terrified. Then Kim opened her mouth to speak.

**Done! I hope you liked it! I know I left you guys with a cliffy but I just had to do it! This chapter isn't short but it isn't extensively long either! It's longer than the last chapter though! So will Grace and Kim ever make up? What is Kim going to say to Brett? How will this month carry on? All answers to come soon! Just wanted to let you guys know that this story will probably be roughly 28-35 chapters long! It depends on how long the chapters are and if I use all my ideas! This is time I'm only asking for 142 reviews before my next update! That's only 11 reviews so it really shouldn't be too hard! I probably won't update until Saturday or Sunday and maybe friday if I'm not lazy after school! Well until next time! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	8. An Interesting Night

**I'm back! I know you guys saw I updated STILT and I've started a new crossover! Refer to ending A/N! I'm so sorry I didn't update last weekend like I said I would but I've been EXTREMELY busy with school and dance! I hate to keep you waiting so onto the story..**

**Chapter 8~ An Interesting Night**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It or Kick would've kissed in Karate Games or in Two Dates and A Funeral!**

**Kim's POV~**

What the hell is he doing here?! I was excited to come stay with Jack and Hailey but now I've been TOTALLY deflated. I didn't want to stay in the same house as that man whore. Then the anger burned in my soul and soon cam out in words.

"What the holy fuck are you doing here?! Are you trying to ruin my goddamn life! Why don't you just go back to bitch, Lorie, and leave me alone! I never want to see you again, you fucking bastard!" I yelled and stomped up the stairs. They showed me where my new room would be yesterday so I knew exactly where to go. I heard footsteps behind me and I prayed it wasn't Brett. If it was, I would probably have to rearrange his face. I turned around and saw Hailey looking at me sincerely. I walked into my room and I gestured for her to follow, and she did.

"I bet you're wondering why I totally blew my top on Brett, huh?" I said while plopping down on my king-sized bed.

"No, not really. Jack told me that you and Brett have had your...problems." Hailey said while plopping down beside me.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry for being so rude to Brett. I know he's your cousin and all." I apologized to Hailey but NOT to Brett, even though it would be indirectly.

"I actually don't blame you at ALL he is a complete douche anyway." She said with a laugh and I giggled along with her. "So what's going on with you and Jack?" She asked with that signature Brewer smirk. You can totally tell she's Jack's sister.

"Um..well..we're pretty good friends." I said quietly.

"Uh huh..so you guys are nothing more than friends?" She asked with an evil grin playing on her lips.

"Um..yeah..no more than friends." I reassured her.

"Ok Kim..I'm tired of this. It's obvious you two like each other."

"Uh..um..well..no way...psh..we don't like each other." I said shakily.

"Oh really...then explain the holding hands, looking at each other dreamily, talking to each other constantly, awkward tension; should I go on?"

"Ok..well you make it sound like we like each other but we don't...we're only friends." I said but the last part hurt me so bad. I actually do like him but I've only opened up just a little to Kelsey. I would tell Grace but now she's really pissed off at me and if I told her she might actually kill me. Hailey was about to say something else but thankfully, Jack opened the door and interrupted her.

"Is everything ok in here?" Jack asked sweetly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Is everything ok with you and _him_?" I asked scoffing at the last word.

"Um..not really. He's kind of in shock but I told him if he wanted to save his head, that he should head to his room and avoid you until he leaves."

"That was pretty smart. At this rate, Kim will probably slaughter him." Hailey said while rolling her eyes.

"Hailey's right..keep him away from me. He's too young to die..even though he should." I explained.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he's out of your way. I don't feel like having to go all the way to Tennessee for his funeral." Jack chuckled and we both laughed along with him.

**Mystery Person's POV~**

"We are going to initiate the plan tomorrow evening." I explained.

"Good and you better execute it correctly. If this doesn't go as planned we will be totally screwed."

"Understood, boss. Are you sure you want to do this? Won't it-" I started but was cut off.

"I'm positive. This is the revenge I've been waiting for."

"Ok. See you tomorrow boss." Then the call finished. I can't do this but I have to. I need to save them...and this is the only way. I'm going to break heart though. Life is so complicated.

**Jack's POV~**

After we all stopped laughing there was a silence that was interrupted my sister.

"So Kim I think it might be your "time of the month," huh?" Hailey said knowing she was grossing me out. Of course, Kim played along.

"Maybe..you know sometimes it's-" Kim started before I interrupted them.

"AAAHHH! STOP! STOP! Please! Let me leave first!" I yelled while plugging my ears and running out of Kim's room. I turned around and saw both smirking at me. God, I need the guys to come over. I can't live through this alone. I pulled out my phone to text Jerry.

(**Jack-Bold** _Jerry-Italics_)

**Hey Jerry. Are the guys with you?**

_Um..yeah. Why?_

**Can you guys come over?**

_Sure. What's up?_

**Kim and Hailey are talking about_._..._girl things._**

_I'll be right over._

**Thanks man.**

_No prob. We'll be over in about 10 minutes. Please pull through while we're gone._

**I'll try.**

_Haha._

**Not funny.**

_Sorry dude._

**~10 minutes later~**

**Still Jack's POV~**

I was pacing my room and then the doorbell rang. Thank god the guys are here! I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey guys. I'm so happy you're here." I exclaimed.

"Us too. When heard about your "situation" we decided to bring some food from Phil's." Jerry said as he, Eddie, and Milton held up seven large bags filled with food from Phil's.

"Alright!" I said as we ran up to my room to crash.

"So Jack, how's life?" Milton asked.

"Horrible. Hailey and Kim keep talking about...personal...girl things." I explained.

"Stop! It burns!" Eddie exclaimed and we all laughed. We continued to talk and eat and about four bags into our food, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" We all yelled simultaneously.

"Your favorite girls!" They all yelled. I'm pretty sure it isn't only Kim and Hailey though. This is just great.

**~Earlier after Jack left the room~**

**Kim's POV~**

After Hailey and I calmed our fits of giggles we laid back down on the bed.

"So Hailey..do you always annoy your brother like this?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have an awesome love/hate relationship. He's the best brother ever. Do you have any other siblings?" She said with a smile.

"No. I'm an only child. It's just me and mom. My dad died in the army about four years ago. I have some friends that are like sisters to me though. I think you might know them. Kelsey and Julie."

"Yeah. They're Milton and Eddie's girlfriends. They come over with them a lot. What about Grace..you know Jack's ex-girlfriend? I thought she was a good friend of yours too, at least that's what Jack said."

"Well we used to be best friends. She got really pissed off at me this morning though. I think she was mad that I've spent so much time with him."

"She shouldn't be. She always was a complete bitch to him. I know she's your ex-best friend and all but it's true. She neglected him and I'm not surprised that they cheated on each other."

"Wow. I guess when Grace left Tennessee she turned into some other person. Hey do you think we could invite Kelsey and Julie over?" I asked.

"Sure! That would awesome!" She exclaimed and with that I took out my phone to text the girls.

(**Kim-Bold** _Kelsey-Italics_)

**Hey Kels. Is Julie with you?**

_Yeah. Why?_

**I want you guys to come over.**

_You're at Jack's house, right?_

**Yeah.**

_Are Milton and Eddie there?_

**I think so.**

_We'll be right over._

**Awesome!**

_See you in a few._

**K.**

_Oh and don't do anything with Jack...if you know what I mean ;)_

**Kels!**

_Sorry!_

Hailey and I talked for not even two minutes and there was a knock on the door. I'm guessing it was Kelsey and Julie. Man, they are fast. We ran downstairs and invited them in.

"You guys got here quick!" I exclaimed.

"Well we were kind of already on our way here." Julie explained.

"Nice. Well come on in!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Great! We even brought some clothes so we can stay over, if that's ok." Kelsey said.

"It's absolutely fine!" I said as we giggled up the stairs.

**~Back to the present~**

**Jack's POV~**

"So I'm guessing Kim and Hailey invited Grace, Kelsey, and Julie over?" I asked blandly.

"Probably, but not Grace though." Eddie said.

"Why wouldn't she invite Grace over? They're like best friends." I said.

"You didn't hear?" Milton asked.

"Didn't hear about what?" I asked confusedly.

"Grace pissed off on Kim this morning because Kim has been hanging out with you." Milton said.

"What?" I asked.

"Duh, that's why Jerry broke up with her!" Eddie said in an _are you stupid or something _tone.

"He what?" I said while looking over at Jerry who had been completely silent. "Is it true, man?" I asked. He just nodded and the girls banged on the door harder.

"Coming." I yelled while walking to the door.

"Hey guys." Kim said as I opened the door.

"Hey..what do you guys want?" I asked.

"To come in." Hailey said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I don't think so-" I started but was interrupted by Milton.

"No no...let the girls in." Milton said and everyone agreed.

"Ok ok..you guys can come in." I gave in. The girls got all excited and Kim ran up to me.

"Thanks Jack. This is going to be fun." Kim whispered seductively in my ear. Oh my god. This is going to be a LONG night.

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! I know it was a tad bit short but I wanted to get something out there! Please check out my new story, Kickin' It Up On Deck! It's that crossover I was talking about earlier between Kickin' It, Shake It Up, and Suite Life on Deck! Also I should be updating this story soon but I want 170 reviews first! Only 15 reviews and you guys have come through before so please review! So who's the mystery person? What will the night include? All questions to be answered soon! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	9. NOT AN UPDATE BUT SUPER IMPORTANT

**Hey guys this is not another update but it's about a review I received. Some guest said that this is a copy of A Month With The Brewers and I highly doubt that is true. I looked it up on FF and I couldn't find it. So if anybody knows about this story, please send me the link in a PM or at least give me the author's pen name. If I did take any ideas I want to apologize but I don't think anybody has really done a story that is exactly like mine. Thanks you guys!**


	10. What's Going On?

**Hey guys! I'm updating again! I know I'm totally awesome! Haha! Actually you guys are more awesome than I'll ever be! You gave me 28 freaking reviews! Amazing! So I know some people said I've copied bubblegum Cupcake's story Living With The Brewers. Well I actually am good friends with her and she said that our stories are similar ideas but they are both different. I'm taking my story in a different direction but I'll be more conscious of it. Also it's going to be a LONG time until Kick happens in my story! Just giving you a heads up! And this chapter isn't as long but it's pretty important drama wise! I don't even know if that's a word but I just invented it if it isn't! Well here's chapter 9 of Just So Right...**

**Chapter 9~ What's Going On?**

**Disclaimer~ Me no own Kickin' It**

**Kim's POV~**

After the girls brought their things, we decided to "play" with the boys. We changed into lounge clothes then tiptoed to Jack's room. We knocked on the door and the guys yelled, "Who is it?!"

"Your favorite girls!" We yelled back trying to stifle our giggles. We waited for them to open door but we just heard indistinct talking. God, would they open the door already. Impatiently, we knocked on the door even harder. It finally opened to Jack with a _what do you guys want _look. He literally just was being nice to us. Bi-polar much.

"Hey guys." I said with a grin.

"Hey..what do you guys want?" He asked.

"To come in." Hailey said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. I knew we were going to get along.

" I don't think so-" Jack started but was interrupted by Milton.

"No no...let the girls in." Milton said and everyone agreed, especially us.

"Ok ok..you guys can come in." Jack said finally giving in. We became excited and scurried into Jack's room. Now it was time to mess with Jack.

"Thanks Jack. This is going to be fun." I whispered seductively in his ear. This is going to be great. Kelsey went to sit by Eddie and Julie went and sat by Milton. I didn't want Hailey to suspect anything so I sat with her instead of with Jack. I looked over at Jerry and he looked so depressed and I think Hailey picked up on it too. There's something they aren't telling us. I looked over at Hailey and we were determined to find out what's up. Then we looked to Kelsey and Julie and they nodded to us.

"Um..Jerry..is something wrong?" Hailey said containing her mischievousness. She's a total pro.

"Uh..no. Why would you ask that?" Jerry said real uncertain.

"Oh I don't know..you look a bit depressed." Hailey replied.

"No, I'm fine...just a little...tired." Jerry said. Boy, was there something wrong. I've only known him for a little while but Jerry is always the lively one of the bunch and now he's being super quiet.

"Well, do you think if we invited Grace over you would cheer up?" Hailey said with this evil gleam in her eyes. That was a pretty smart move though. I know she would never really invite her over after what she did to Jack and then to me but she can totally see if Grace is the problem here. I wouldn't be shocked if she was. Jerry remained silent. His head dropped and I sware I saw tears falling. Grace is the problem. What is wrong with her?! First Jack, then me, now Jerry. We need to fix this. Milton moved towards Jerry and being the mushy guy he is starting hugging Jerry. Surprisingly, Jerry didn't even move. Everyone else was silent and then I looked over at Jack. He stared at me with a look that imemdiately told me we needed to talk. I had a feeling that he would tell me what's wrong with Jerry.

"Um..guys..I need to call my mom and see when she's going to...um..uh..leave tomorrow." I said quickly while interrupting the silence

"Yeah..I need to...uh..call my mom too." Jack said at the same speed. We hurried out of his room and we heard Hailey yell behind us.

"Don't do anything you guys will regret!" She may be freaking awesome but sometimes I want to kill her. Jack and I ran to his home dojo which was huge by the way.

"Well first off, we SUCK at lying and second, what's up with Jerry? I know Grace did something but what exactly did she do?" I asked.

" Yeah we are pretty bad when it comes to lying. Well you know how she pissed off on you this morning about hanging out with me. Well Jerry heard it about it and finally figured out that she isn't exactly over me and she was just using him to try to make me jealous, which we REALLY retarded on her part because I'll never like her after she was such a bitch to me, so he broke up with her. I'm surprised it took so long for him to figure it out. Honestly, I think everyone knew what was going on except Jerry. I mean he may be my best friend but he isn't...well...bright." Jack explained.

"So that's what happened. I've only been here for a few days and I picked up on that. I'm kind of surprised Jerry didn't pick up on it though. yeah he may not be the brightest bulb in the pack but Grace was obviously neglecting him. Wait why did you date her anyways?" I asked curious to what he would say.

"Well it was kind of like young and stupid, you know. I mean why would anybody in there right mind try to date when your like 11. I sware it will NEVER work. I'm kind fo glad I dated Grace back then and then we broke up. Otherwise, I would still be neglected by her and I wouldn't have the real girl of my dreams."

"Wait, you found her already?" I inquired.

"Yeah..she's amazing, smart, confident, and she can do some awesome karate. I think the two of you would get along well actually." He said with a grin. Oh this is just great. He doesn't like me. I wasted my time on him. I might as well find someone else. He's already found the girl of his dreams and it obviously isn't me. My thoughts were interrupted by Jack's voice.

"Hey Kim..we should get going. The others are going to suspect some things if you know what I mean." he said with a wink and walked out of the room. I followed behind him still upset that the guy of my dreams has already found the girl of his dreams and that girl ISN'T me.

**Jack's POV~**

We just left my home dojo and walked to my room. My head was totally somewhere else though. I still can't believe what I just did. I just told _the _Kim Crawford that she's the girl of my dreams...indirectly. I said that I had already found the girl of my dreams and basically described Kim but then I said that "the girl of my dreams" and Kim would get along. I hope Kim didn't get the impression that I like someone else. I know she doesn't like me but I don't wat her to think I like someone else though. If she does I don't know what I would do. I kind of just told her that it was someone else so I basically did say I liked some other girl the way I worded it. Stupid Jack! We were about to open my door but then I heard moans coming from down the hallway in Hailey's room and Kim gave me the go ahead to see what was going on. It was probably just Kelsey and Eddie, but why are they in Hailey's room? We slowly opened the door and we were shocked at the sight before us. Jerry and Hailey were making out in Hailey's bed! The worst part is they are both shirtless! God, I'm scarred for life. Kim contain it and shrieked loudly. Hailey and Jerry jolted up from the bed. I started to feel anger rise up in me. Why the heck is my best friend making out with my sister?!

"What the hell Jerry!" I exclaimed.

"It isn't what you think, man." Jerry tried to explain.

"Oh really! Why were you two practically swallowing each other. Kim and I have been mentally scarred for life!" I yelled.

"Yeah! I'm going to have nightmares FOREVER!" Kim added.

"Well you guys should knock next time!" Hailey yelled back. Then Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Kelsey ran in.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Milton exclaimed.

"Why are Hailey and Jerry in the same bed...TOGETHER!" Kelsey yelled.

"What in the world!" Julie said.

"I'm scarred...for life." Eddie added.

"You guys really need to learn the concept of knocking!" Hailey yelled again.

"Hailey's right! If you guys would've knocked, you wouldn't have seen anything!" Jerry exclaimed.

"That's a bunch of bull!" I yelled at them.

"Jack's right! What the holy hell do you guys think you're doing?!" Kim said quite loudly.

"Seriously, how did this happen!" Kelsey said."Well you know how Jerry ran out of the room and I went to comfort him. Well we were talking and it led to-" Hailey started but was interrupted by Milton.

"GAHH! I don't want to hear ANY details!" Milton exclaimed while plugging his ears with his fingers.

"Fine then! Can you guys leave us alone?!" Jerry said while pulling Hailey back down to kiss her.

"Oh I don't think so!" I yelled while yanking Jerry away and Kim yanked Hailey.

"Why the hell would you do that!" Hailey yelled.

"Maybe we don't want to watch you guys make babies!" Kim screamed while pulling Hailey off the bed. Hailey picked up her shirt and shorts put them on. Then Jerry picked up his shirt and jeans and put those on. Then Kim and the girls pulled Hailey to Kim's room and we took Jerry to my room for further questioning. All I can say though is Jerry needs to pray for his life.

**Kim's POV~**

I don't believe this! Hailey and Jerry were making out on Hailey's bed and were probably about to go to _the next step_. How did this even happen?! I mean I know Jerry broke up with Grace this morning but that doesn't mean that he can just make out with Hailey the SAME day. Hailey is going to be in for it. I just hope that one of us doesn't kill her OR Jerry.

**That's a wrap! Well I'm giving you this update to make up for me not being able to update because of school. I might not update until the end of the week but I'm NOT putting this story on hiatus! So how did Jerry and Hailey end up making out? Will Kim completely drop her crush on Jack? Will Jack and Kim EVER admit their feelings for each other? Will Grace ever apologize for all she has done? All answers to come soon! I would really like to get to 200 reviews! It's 17 reviews but I know you guys can totally do it! I mean you guys usually always give at least 20 reviews so I know you can do this! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	11. So That's What Happened!

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating but I'm here now! Thanks so much for the 206 reviews! You guys rock! Shoutout to Baconrapped ribs for being my 200th reviewer! Also, I want you guys to check out Aznmissy04's story, Finding Our Way Back! Well there's not much to talk about except this chapter isn't as long but it's important! Well here's what you've been waiting for...**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It...this is getting really irritating.**

**Chapter 10~ So That's What Happened!**

**Kim's POV~**

Once we brought Hailey into my room, we started to investigate what was going on.

"Hailey...I just want to say one thing... You're freaking crazy!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"You have some serious explaining to do." Julie said.

"And you better have a good explanation too...even though I don't think that's even possible!" I said.

"Alright alright. Maybe it was a little sudden." Hailey confessed.

"A little?!" Julie exclaimed.

"Jack and I practically blinded ourselves after walking in on you guys swallowing each other! And your telling me it was a little sudden!" I practically screamed.

"It's not like you two weren't doing the same thing. We ALL know you guys like each other!" Hailey yelled back.

"For the last time, we don't like each other. In fact, he likes someone else that isn't me!" I exclaimed even though saying that last sentence stabbed a knife through my heart.

"Uh huh, sure. Like Jack would EVER say something like that. He has never liked someone since he broke up with Grace. If he ever liked anyone it would be most definitely be you! I don't know why you guys can't see it! You are both obviously in denial about your feelings for each other but I don't why you would be." Hailey said and she literally just said everything that has been going through one half of my mind. The other half is the EXACT opposite.

"Stop changing the subject! Now what happened with you and Jerry!" I retaliated.

"I'm not the only one trying to change the subject." She muttered but I could still hear her.

"Hailey!" We all yelled.

"Ok ok. This is what happened..."

_FLASHBACK_

After Jack and Kim left the room there was a real awkward silence. I looked over at Jerry and kind of felt sorry that I made him sad. He started to run out of the room and Milton tried to follow after him, but he stubbed his toe and we all know how weak Milton is. Then everyone looked at me. I guess I'm supposed to follow him.

"Ok, I'll go." I said while trudging out of Jack's room. I saw Jerry sobbing to himself down the hallway near my room.

"What do you want?" Jerry said with slight anger and hurt in his eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." I said genuinely feeling sorry for what I did.

"Then, why did you do that to me back there?" He asked.

"I don't know I guess I just wanted to know what was up." I said while sitting down beside him.

"You cared?" He asked confused. Now the old Jerry is coming back.

"Of course I did. You're my brother's best friend. I'm always there for you." I said with a smile. We were centimeters apart and I felt sparks flying.

"Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" Jerry said. I just grinned and he closed the gap between us. He deepened the kiss and he picked me up, still not breaking the kiss, and took me into my room. He laid me down on my bed and swiped my lip with tongue and I immediately granted access. He searched every corner and crevice of my mouth and I did the same in return. I slowly pulled his shirt of and trailed kisses down his abs. He started to kiss and suck down my neck then he slowly pulled my shirt off. We pulled ourselves back into a hungry, passionate kiss and I pulled his pants down. I started to kiss and bite as his neck and then he pulled my shorts off. We brought our mouths back together and then our moment was ruined.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"OMG, girl!" Kelsey exclaimed once Hailey finished.

"That's so cute!" Julie said excitingly. Am I like the only one who was grossed out by that!

"I know right! Well it was cute until Jack and Kim ruined it!" Hailey said while shooting me a quick glare.

"Hey! When you're going to make out with your brother's best friend you might as well lock the door!" I shot back at her.

"Hahaha very funny." Hailey said sarcastically.

"I still can't believe you and Jerry are together though." Julie said.

"We aren't necessarily together, you know." Hailey said while blushing.

"If you say so." Kelsey replied.

"Whatever. Hey do you guys think that Jack is going to be mad at me?" Hailey asked.

"Probably. But he's going to be more mad at Jerry. I just hope he's still alive after Jack's interrogation." I said and we all burst into a fit of giggles.

**Jack's POV~**

I still can't believe Jerry was making out with MY little sister. I can't even believe that Hailey would let him touch her let alone kiss her. All I know is Jerry better be praying for his life because when I'm done with him he won't know what him. That'll teach him and any the other guys to NEVER touch my sister, whether she grants permission or not. Once we pulled Jerry into my room, I threw him up against the wall and I saw a scared look in is eyes. Jack 1 Jerry 0.

"Now, why were you and Hailey making out in her room?" I questioned.

"Uh..because we like each other." Jerry replied with a "duh" tone. So you want to be all like that, huh. Well I'll show you.

"Well, you know I have the power to, personally, kill any guy that breaks Hailey's heart and I will GLADLY kill them no matter who they are. And my sister is a second degree black belt and she can kick your ass just as well as I can." I said and the scared look reappeared in his eyes.

"Um...I...I'm sorry...do you want me to tell you how it happened?" Jerry said with a waivery voice. Jack 2 Jerry 0.

"I would like that." I replied with an evil smirk. Once Jerry told me the whole story, I was mad. No. I was pissed. I looked over at Milton and Eddie, who both looked really scared, my friends are such wimps. I kept hearing random "I'm sorry's" and "Don't hurt me's" from Jerry, I was still ready to pounce.

"How the hell do you think you can come onto my sister like that, huh?! She's only 14, man! And I know you're a player and you're just going to end upon dropping Hailey by the end of this week. Well, you know what! Not on my watch! I'm not going to let you just come up in OUR house, make out with her, and just drop your. I will kick your ass all the way to China!" I yelled at him and he looked even more scared then before. Then I share I saw fire in his eyes.

"And who do you think you're! You and Kim just made an excuse so you could leave the room earlier and make out too. And you're telling me that I'm a player. We both know how you never commit to a relationship either. Everybody thinks you are freaking bi-polar, man! And Kim sees it too! No wonder she likes someone else at our school that isn't you! I mean have you even told her about Donna?!" Jerry retaliated and he sure got me at those last two sentences. I can't believe Kim really doesn't like me. Does she really think I'm bi-polar. Now I feel like the score is Jack 2 and Jerry 12.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Jerry. I guess I overreacted. Do you think I should really tell her about Donna?" I asked.

"If you go out with her you should tell her though. But you said you don't have feelings for her so it doesn't really matter." Jerry said while laying on my bed. I looked back over at Milton and Eddie and they were still frozen. Should I really tell Kim about Donna? I know Kim won't ever go out with me but should I still tell her? My thoughts were interrupted my a knock on my door and Milton hopped up get it. It's probably the girls. And guess who was right.

"Hey guys." Kim said while inviting herself and the girls in my room. Kim came and sat down beside me. I looked at her and she grinned. Then she shot me a look that said_ did you talk to Jerry_? I nodded and shot her the same look back just referring to Hailey and she also nodded. Then Kim spoke up.

"So Jerry, Hailey, are you guys like a couple now?" Kim asked. I saw both of them look at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"I guess so." Jerry said.

"Aw! That's soooo sweet!" Kelsey exclaimed. Girls.

"Jerry, you hurt my sister, I sware-" I started but was interrupted by Hailey.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll kick his ass to Russia if he even thinks about hurting me." Hailey said with a smirk.

"Well, know we're done with that so let's get this party started." Eddie said finally speaking up.

"What should we do?" Julie asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Kelsey squealed. Everyone agreed except me and Kim just looked at each other with worried looks, but no one seemed to notice. Well I guess we should just get this thing over with.

**Done! I finally got a chapter up! I know I said by last Friday or Saturday but I just couldn't get it done! Also I found out that I can write this on my iPad because my laptop has been down since Monday and I've been trying to find other ways to update! Well I'm super tired and honestly I'm not sure when my next update will be. I don't want to make a promise I can't keep again because you know, life happens. But I should update by the end of next week at earliest because I have testing at school and I'm going be exhausted! Can we try to get to 225-230 reviews by my next update! I'm sure you guys can do it! And remember check out Aznmissy04's story, Finding Our Way Back! 'Til next time! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	12. Truth Or Dare

**I'm finally back! I'm soooooo sorry! I meant to update a while ago but I've been sooo busy and FF was the last thing I've been thinking about! I'm here now though and thanks so much for the 222 reviews! Just so you know there are some funny moments in this one and I hope they make you laugh! Please also read my end authors note because I have some REALLY important into! We'll I'm going to stop rambling now! Onto ze story...**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It...otherwise Jack and Kim would have kissed UNBLOCKED during the Karate Games!**

**Chapter 11~ Truth Or Dare**

**Kim's POV~**

I guess we're about to play Truth or Dare. I hate this game so much; it's not even funny! I might as well get it over with. I looked over at Jack and he had the same _oh god here we go again_ expression. We sat down, me beside Kelsey, then Milton, then Jerry, then Julie, then Jack, then Eddie, then on the other side of me was Hailey. Kelsey ran over to Jack's desk and grabbed an empty coke bottle. Kelsey then spinned he bottle and it landed on Julie. Time to get this game started.

"Julie, truth or dare?" Kelsey said. Julie thought for a moment and you could tell she was weighing scientific reasoning. Did I just say that because I honestly don't know what that means? I guess. I heard Milton say that or something. I really do hang with him to much.

"Dare." Julie finally answered. Boy, is she jumping out of her comfort zone with a dare! I like this new Julie!

"Alright...I dare you to kiss Milton for 10 seconds." Kelsey said with a smirk, knowing how much. Milton and Julie disprove of PDA **(If you don't know what that means just tell me in a review or PM me...I'll get back to you).**

"Ok...if you say so." Julie said in a waivers voice. Her and Milton exchanged worried looks. You'd think since they have been together the longest they should be ok with hugging and kissing, but all the do is hold hands! Julie sat down beside Milton and they started to kiss. We counted down from 10 but it soon reached 30 seconds and we pulled them apart. Julie sat down back beside and spinned the bottle. It landed on Jerry.

"Ok..Jerry..truth or dare?" Julie asked.

"Hit me up with that dare, yo!" Jerry exclaimed. Julie started her scientific reasoning again and Hailey soon couldn't handle it anymore.

"Would you think if something already?!" She practically shouted. Man, this girl is fu-nny!

"Alright alright...Jerry, I want you to go outside in just your underwear, run down the street, and start yelling, "Where's my mommy?!" You have to yell it like a three-year old girl too!" Julie said with a smirk. We all busted out laughing. Julie is good! We followed Jerry downstairs and he ran outside and did as told. It cracked me up sooooo bad! Once Jerry finished, he came back inside, put his clothes on, and we sat back down in our original spots in Jack's room. Now it was Jerry's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Eddie. This is going to be VERY interesting.

"Eddie, my man! Truth or dare, brotha?" Jerry exclaimed.

"Truth." Eddie simply responded.

"Ok...is it true you still sleep with twelve stuffed animals at night?" Jerry said with an evil grin.

"Yes." Eddie said while looking really embarrassed. Then he spinned the bottle and it landed on me. Oh crap.

"Kim, truth or dare?" He asked me.

"Uh...truth." I replied. Then I say this mischievous grin on his face. Aw shoot! What have I gotten myself into?!

"Do you like someone at school? If so, who is it?" Eddie asked me with a smirk. I can't believe he just asked me that! Should I really say it's Jack? But Jack doesn't like me! This could totally ruin our friendship! He doesn't like me anyway so it doesn't matter I'll just say some guy I met school. What his name? It's uh...Carson. That's him!

"Yes...I do." I started. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed, especially the girls. I can't believe they really think I'm going to say I like. Jack. Well they are thinking WRONG! "I like this guy named Carson. He takes karate and he's really fun to be around. Don't tell him though guys." I continued and everyone had their mouth wide open except for Jack. There was something in his eyes. I think it's...I think it's...anger and...oh my god...jealousy!

**So that's the chapter I know it's short and I left you with a HUGE cliffhanger but get over! I'm updating in like three months just so you know! Just kidding I would NEVER do that! Back to the story! ;)**

"I can't believe you like Carson!" Jerry exclaimed.

"We'll you gotta admit he's hot!" Hailey said with a wink. I see what she's doing here.

"Totally! He's the hottest guy in the entire school! No one could beat him!" I exclaimed. Then I was shocked at what happened next? Jack got up and stormed out of the room. I followed him and found him in their personal dojo beating the living crap out of a dummy.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked while knocking on the door frame.

"Nothing, why would you think anything was wrong?" He said stiffly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you stormed out of the room for no apparent reason!" I said sarcastically.

"I don't need your sarcastic comments, _Kim_." He said as if the sound of my name was horrifying.

"Well, I don't need your freaking bi-polarness, Jack!" I retaliated.

"You know what." He started while walking up towards me. "I don't need you, you little whore!" He said while stomping out of the room. I can't believe he just called me a whore! Well I don't need him either! I tried to convince myself, but actually, I was on the brink of tears.

**DONE! Hope you liked it! I just want to let you guys know that I'm going to probably start updating every 1-2 weeks because school, dance, volleyball, swim team, and cheerleading have me SUPER busy! I'm gong to try to make longer chapters though to make up for it! Also, do you guys want Grace to come back and for Hailey and Jerry to break up? or do you want Hailey and Jerry to stay together but Grace joins Donna's crew, but in the end she MIGHT apologize to Kim? Please answer these in a review or PM me! I will put up a poll either later today or tomorrow but please just review! I want to try for 240 reviews which isn't that much considering you guys give me anywhere from 20-37 reviews per chapter! I know y'all can do it! Well I'm really tired so. I'm going to leave now! Expect anger update by mid-October! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


	13. A Little Jealousy

**You guys have been so faithful so I'm just going to cut to the chase! If you want to know why I've been gone for so long just read my ending A/N! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It**

**Chapter 12~ A Little Jealousy Can't Hurt...Right?**

Jack's POV~

I'm such a horrible person! I thought as I made my way to our hidden balcony. I was the only one who went out there and is usually went when I needed to reconsider some things. I still can't believe I would say something like that to Kim! _My_ Kim! She's not a whore! I'm just a jealous bastard! I've gotta do something; but for now I think I should keep my distance. I slowly left the balcony after thinking for a little while. Actually I think it'll be better if I keep my distance from **ALL** the girls. Maybe then I'll actually live to see the sunlight tomorrow. I tiptoed to my room and the guys except Eddie were sitting on my bed talking. I wonder where Eddie. He's probably getting food, like always.

"Hey guys." I said while entering the room and closing the door quietly while checking if any of the girls had followed me.

"Hey Jack...um...what did you say to Kim?" Milton asked quietly.

"Um...well...I kind of called her a whore and told her that I-I...I...didn't need her." I stuttered while looking at ground.

"C'mon, Jack! Why would you say that?! You are desperate for her!" Milton cried out.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed while plopping down on the bed beside them.

"That was muy stupido, Jack! And that's coming from me!" Jerry said going back to his Spanish roots.

"I know! But I mean I can't need her that much if I'm afraid to tell her about Donna and why I don't love anyone." I tried to explain, but they both looked at me intently for a few seconds.

"Really, Jack! That's why you called Kim a whore! All because of Donna! Seriously! If anyone's a whore it's you; I don't even care if you're a guy! Just think about your situation with Donna! You're a living bastard! I mean yeah, Donna's a complete slut but you were part of the situation too! And no you're blaming it on Kim! You're a sick, sick man Jack Brewer! A sick man!" Milton ranted on and on. I looked at Jerry and he was nodding his head completely agreeing with Milton. They're right though...I'm the man whore/bastard/douche here.

"So do you guys know where Eddie is?" I said completely ashamed of my behavior and trying to change the subject.

"That's low, Jack. He said he was going to call his mom for something. Didn't make any sense to me, but we all know; I'm Jerry!" Milton and I both chuckled a bit. I wonder where Eddie really went. Eddie honestly doesn't...how do I put this...really like his mom. There's something up and I'm going to find out. Kim can wait...I think?

**Next morning around 5am**

**Kim's POV~**

I was up all last night crying the girls tried to comfort me but it didn't help. All except Kelsey who unexpectedly slipped out last night. She said her dad needed to talk to her about something but the thing is...Kelsey's dad is deployed in Iraq right now. Why would she be calling him now? I think I'm the only one who picked up on it because Hailey and Julie were just trying to find ways to cheer me up. It didn't work though. I still can't believe he would call me a whore. I thought I might've actually had a chance with him. Well now I definitely don't after him telling me he likes someone else, me saying that I like Carson (which I don't), and him calling me a whore. It doesn't seem to fit though. He was being all nice to me before but now, after I said I liked Carson, Jack called me a whore. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be he likes someone else...right? Or maybe it was jealousy? Ugh, I'm so confused! I screamed in my mind.

"Ah! Confused about what?!" Hailey practically yelled after jolting out of my bed; we decided to stay in my room after her and Jerry "had fun" on her bed. Ew...still gives me chills. Crap. Did I say that out loud?! I face palmed in my mind.

"Yeah! You kinda did!" Julie said while jumping up from the other bed. Man, I need to try to keep my thoughts to myself! I yelled in my mind again.

"Yeah! You really do!" Hailey exclaimed while giving me a look.

"GAH!" I cried out loud on purpose this time. Boy, have I been hanging out with Milton! Julie got out of her bed and went to turn the light on. She then came and say on the bed with me and Hailey.

"So what's going through your head, Kim?" Julie asked.

"Still thinking about my bastard of a brother?" Hailey asked with a smirk.

"Yeah..I really like him or should I say _liked. _I'm still trying to process the fact he thinks I'm a whore!" I exclaimed while falling back into my pillow.

"Honestly and truly Kim; I don't think Jack really meant what he said. He was probably just jealous." Julie tried to reason.

"I mean we all know how much Jack likes you and how much you like him. The green-eyed monster probably just got him." Hailey explained.

"I guess...but I mean he told me he had feelings for someone else that _isn't_ me." I said.

"And you said you had feelings for Carson who _isn't_ him. Big difference!" Hailey said sarcastically.

"Ugh! I wish I knew the truth!" I exclaimed.

"Well Kim, I think you should date Carson to make Jack angrier and then he'll admit his feelings for you, you'll admit your feelings for him, and then well all live happily ever after!" Julie said. Cliché, much?

"You really think that'll work?" I inquired.

"It has too!" Julie said with a grin the size of Texas. I looked to. Hailey and she nodded furiously in agreement.

"Alright! I'll do it!" I said finally giving in. "Hey...where's Kelsey by the way?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. After she left to call her dad, I haven't seen her since." Hailey said.

"She might've gone home. We'll just ask her at school." Julie suggested. If she's there I thought to myself. Finally, I didn't say something out loud!

"Didn't say what out loud?" Hailey asked. Crap! Well you can forget that one!

"Never mind. Let's get ready for school and me ready for Carson!" I said enthusiastically. We rushed into my new closet and started looking through clothes. I really hope this works. I really like Jack and a little jealousy can't hurt...right?

**I'm soo sorry y'all! Before y'all come out with guns and shoot me I have a reasonable explanation! Well basically my life has been so busy it's unbelievable! I've had three major cheer competitions, a volleyball tournament, two swim meets, two major dance competitions, I've been dancing on our dance team and cheering at ALL the football and volleyball games (don't ask me how I do that when I'm on the volleyball team), I've had a major history project, a science project, and a huge English research paper due so you can imagine I've been super busy! On top of all that, I've had really bad writers block but thanks to esquishygumdrop, I've gotten some great ideas! Thanks you guys for the 247 reviews! You guys rock! I know this chapter may be a tad short but I'm going try and upload the next chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday! Latest is Thursday! This is pretty much a filler but it's pretty important! Well I'm going to shut up now! Hope you guys liked it just a little and again I'm so sorry for the long wait! Btw. Please review! I love reviews soooo much! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL! Bye,**

**~L2**


End file.
